Crazy like a Fox
by Glamorous Foxx
Summary: Youko Kurama's life long before he was forced into the body of Shuichi Minamino. He had a mate, but not for very long. Could she be the reason for his cold heart? This is their story. Complete for now. There will be an actual conclusion written later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm back! Different show, different genre, same Foxx. But yeah, it's just whatever I guess. **

**Um, ok, so personal warning stuff: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good but also that this story is not like my last. It doesn't end so happy go lucky but there will hopefully be a sequel to answer some questions and then you shall have your happy ending. Also rated M for a reason, children.**

**Official stuff: I solemnly swear that I am still up to no good and that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

A long time ago, before the battle for rule over Demon World, before the dark tournament, long before a certain spirit detective's ancestors were even born, there was a fox and he was running. "There never a dull moment in the life of a thief," he commented to his companion running beside him. "You go. I'll lead them off." The bat like figure grunted with a nod and they went their separate ways. The fox slowed a little so their pursuers would follow him and not his partner. After another thirty minute or so of running, he thought he finally set the hunters far off any possible trail. They probably wouldn't even be able to find their way home. He stopped and smirked, proud of his cunning but something wasn't right. Was it? It was! Smoke! But from where? This was wild country. The only demons that live here were animals and this area was known for its numerous fox skulks. He shrugged and turned to leave for home when he heard the cry of one of the tracker's dogs. Maybe an investigation of the smoke was in order. The smell would throw off the dogs and he would be able feed his curiosity. Two birds with one well thrown stone. He sprinted off after the scent until he saw smoke in the distance. Definitely foxes. He continued with caution until he saw flames. Hundreds of dead, everywhere. This was a huge group! He heard another cry but this wasn't a hunting dog. He ran into the thick of the fire and found the origin of the sound. A small snow white fox with red tipped ears was caught under a fallen tree. "Pity," he tutted at the fox. He bent down to make sure the last thing it saw was his taunting face but he caught a glace of its pleading eyes. Perfect red orbs, full of life, knowledge and, more importantly, power. Maybe this fox could be of use to him. "Don't struggle," he murmured and placed a hand on the tree. A plant quickly spouted out from under his hand and started to eat away at the tree, dissolving it slowly until the fox's body was free. "A female." He said a bit too happily for the white fox's pleasure. She tried to rise but failed miserably and wailed in pain. "Stop. You'll only make it worse." He carefully picked up the little fox but she started screeching in return for his help. "Be quiet!" he snapped but she wanted nothing to do with him and continued raising hell. "I warned you…" he placed a hand over her muzzle and she lost consciousness.

XxXxXxX

**This chapter is quite short, I know, so I will post the next chapter later this evening. Scouts honor. **

**Thank you so much for reading and, if you were waiting, for waiting this long.**

**Review please! Thank you!**

**-leFoxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess you guys wanted to see what happened next because here you are! At chapter two! Yay! Thank you for reading everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

Miyaki awoke with a start from a strange pain in a strange bed in a strange room. Now in her more human form: a child-like body. Long, white hair, striking, red eyes, pink, lively skin. She tried to sit up but was in too much pain to even send the signal to her muscles. "You're awake." It was him! That male that captured her! She ignored the pain and tried to scramble away "Lie down. You'll undo all my hard work." He groaned and placed a tray of food on a nearby table.

"You abducted me!" she shouted at him.

"Abducted is a strong word. I prefer saved. You were caught under a burning tree. You have two broken ribs and a shattered leg. You would have died."

"Better to have died with my family then to die by the hands of a kidnapper."

"I'm not going to kill you." He groaned and neared the bed. She stayed in a defensive pose but something snapped all of the sudden and she cried out, over whelmed with pain. "I told you." He placed a hand on her stomach, forcing her back into a laying position. She was wrapped in only thin robe and felt exposed enough but she gasped when he pulled the hem of the robe to the top of her thigh without hesitation. Underneath it was a thick amass of bandages and vines growing out of exposed cuts and wrapping around her limb.

"Oh my God! What did you do to me?" she shouted.

"Be quiet and lay down. The plant is healing your wounds and you're not helping with your constant jerking around." He moved a couple of the bandages back in place and gave the plants a quick spark of energy before moving to open her robe. She clutched at the edges in protest. "Who do you think put this on you in the first place?" he sighed. Her grip slowly loosened and he was allowed access to inspect the rest of her wounds. "Besides, I've seen better." He received a hard slap for that. "And this is how you repay your rescuer…This bandage will have to be redone," he groaned more to himself then the girl. "Sit up," he demanded and started undressing her wound. She obeyed. He worked quietly until a question was voiced by the girl.

"Who are you?"

He smirked. "Who are _you_?"

A look crossed her face and you could tell she wanted to argue but she decided against it. "Miyaki."

"I'm Kurama," he smiled at her. Frightened red eyes turned to realization and met his confidant gold ones. "You've heard of me," he smiled. "My turn. Why was your home on fire?"

She thought about it. "Hunters." He grunted. There was silence again. "Do you know if there were any other survivors?"

"If there were, they were doing a very good job at playing dead." Her expression saddened. "I'm sorry," he added and tied the bandage tight around her chest. She made a groaning noise. "So, Miyaki, white foxes aren't a common thing around these parts. I imagine you deal with hunters all the time."

She shook her head. "I'm kept inside most of the time. Fleeing from that fire, that was the first time I'd been out in months."

"Months?" he looked at her in shock. "Are you a prisoner or something?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm far from it. I'm the group's healer-future healer. Well, I was." She looked down at his work.

He nodded with a smile. "So my instincts were right. You are something valuable." She gave him a confused look but he didn't go into any detail. "Here's some food." He moved the tray to a table closer to the bed. "You need rest so try to sleep." Youko started for the door and moved to close it. "And don't mess with your bandages," he smiled and closed the door, leaving her with the strange pain in the strange bed in the strange room.

XxXxXxX

Kurama returned later that night to check on her. She was in a semi-sleeping state, a soft glow emanating from her wounds. Was she healing herself? The click of the door shutting woke her from whatever trance she was in and the glow faded as her eyes fluttered open. "Sleep well?" She looked at him as if trying to register what he was saying.

"I'm sorry for being so rude to you. You saved me and took me in and I am in your debt."

Kurama smirked. "Believe me, you don't want to be in my debt but you already said it. As soon as your bodies healed you will be my personal servant until I feel your debt is paid" She inclined her head in understanding.

"Then I will try to heal as quickly as possible." Her eyes closed and her body stated glowing again.

Kurama stayed and watched her for a second. "I'll bring you some food soon."

XxXxXxX

It had been two days since Kurama last saw Miyaki's bright red eyes. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she just stayed still, healing herself. Kurama convinced himself she needed a break from this and he disturbed her trance. "Morning," he smiled at her. She looked confused and tired. "I decided that you needed a break. Here, eat." He held a bowl of noodles up to her. She easily sat up and took the bowl from him. "Guess you're doing a pretty good job in there."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you." He sat on the side of the bed.

"May I?" he asked pointing to her leg. She nodded, too busied by her noodles to really care. The plant was still barren. "This is still going to need a while." He pulled the sash on her robe and exposed and a small pink flower. "Your ribs are healed," he smiled and placed a hand over the flower. It quickly shriveled and removed itself from her body.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Miyaki asked.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you pick up things."

"How old are you?"

"How old are _you_?"

This time, she argued. "I asked first."

"And I asked second."

"I'm 18"

"You don't look 18," he smiled at her. "As for my age, I stopped counting around 582 or so."

"You're old," she said bluntly.

"You don't act 18, either. Take care of yourself and one day you'll be as old as me. I can't even remember when I was 18…" he trailed off. "I pretty sure I lost my virginity at 10 or so, then…no, that was the year I stole the prince's crown jewels…I'm going to think about that but in the mean time, I'll be gone for a couple days. I keep no servants, besides you," he smirked, "so you're on your own. I'll leave you food before I go but you'll have to make it last. You'll probably be off in your little dreamland healing state whatever so it won't really matter. Just don't die while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern, is it?" Miyaki quickly shut her mouth. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Take care of yourself," Miyaki called after him.

He turned and smirked back at her. "I'm Youko Kurama. Nothing ever happens to me."

XxXxXxX

On the third day, Kurama barely made it back to his home. He was covered in bruises and was bleeding profusely from a wound in his stomach. The stench of blood wafted up to Miyaki's room and disturbed her dream like stupor. She hobbled out of bed to investigate. The only place she had been besides her room was the bathroom. She had no idea where she was going but she followed the smell to a collapsed Youko. She gasped softly but quickly went to action. She sent a pulsation of energy though his body that did quick work to the many cuts and bruises then started on the gaping hole in his stomach. Her energy was already spent from working on herself so just stopping the bleeding took most of the rest of her energy. She groaned, regretting having to resort to this. Her body glowed red and began to transform. Not into the small fox that Kurama rescued almost a week before but into her true form: the nine tailed fox demon! A large white fox appeared where she was just kneeling, multiple tails sprouted from its body. It easily shouldered Kurama's limp body and carried it up the stairs. There were bandages in her room. The fox shrugged Youko off of her and onto the bed. Then change back into her human form but it wasn't the same human form as before. She was an adult! A filled out body, matured face, the tips of her hair turned red and her skin turned white. She held her hand over the wound and a red blast of energy poured from her arm and into him. The bloody mass healed completely, leaving his torso looking like new. Miyaki gave a sigh of relief. "Guess I won't need those bandages."

Kurama's eyes opened slowly. "Miyaki?"

"So much for nothing ever happening to Youko Kurama," she smirked.

"What happened to you?" he sat up.

"Slow down. Your body hasn't figured out its healed yet. It's going to take a couple of days for it to recuperate."

"Thank you."

"I'm your servant. That's what I'm here for." He closed his eyes and fell asleep then Miyaki began to feel the amount of energy she used on him. She crumpled to the floor in exhaustion.

XxXxXxX

"Miyaki! Miyaki! Miyaki! Get up!" Kurama shouted and shook Miyaki's shoulders. Miyaki opened her eyes and met his. "Don't scare me like that!" he shouted at her. She groaned and sat up. She was back in the bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? All the sudden you're the nine tailed fox demon and passing out. What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm, um, I'm the nine tailed fox demon, well, the new one. That's why there were so many in my skulk. Everyone wants to be under the protection of the nine tailed fox demon," she smiled, "I stay in a child form to keep from arousing suspicion but as a consequence, my powers can't be used to their full potential but when I'm like this," she gestured to herself, "my power is almost limitless." She smiled at the thought. Power hungry was definitely something she was but most of the time it was kept in check.

"Is that right?" Kurama smirked, wheels already turning it his sneaky head.

"I wish I didn't have to transform. I'll be stuck like this for a while."

"I think it's better like this. The neighbors think I'm bad enough without having a child living with me."

XxXxXxX

**Thank you for reading everyone that made it this far! Review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Third chapter! How exciting! Hope you all enjoy it but first I have some SERIOUS BUSINESS!**

**SRS BSNSS!: I recently discovered that you can see how much traffic your story gets (Yeah. Yeah. I know. I'm late on the uptake) and this story has been getting quite a bit of traffic BUT there are no reviews. I'm watching you O.O Yea you! Reading this and are planning on NOT reviewing! And clean your room for goodness sake! But I digress, it would be really nice if you took 5mins out of your busy schedule to review my writing and help me improve upon it. Pretty please!**

**That's all I have. Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

Miyaki woke up one morning to the smell of food. "Mmmm, chicken," she sighed and pulled the sheets back from her bed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and drifted toward the smell, completely forgetting about her shattered leg. She approached the kitchen where Kurama was working quietly over the stove.

Hearing the younger fox approach, he looked up and smiled slightly. "You must be feeling better."

Miyaki blushed, "Oh, yeah. I feel great." She stretched and flexed her once broken leg.

"That's good." He turned back to the stove and continued his work. Miyaki absentmindedly approached him and was hypnotized as she watched him moved the food around in a pan. "Are you hungry?" Kurama smirked down at the girl.

His voice startled her and she looked up at him to find out if it was really him who spoke. "You're really tall." She pointed out.

He laughed, outright. It was such a pretty sound. "I'm not sure how to respond to that," he continued to smile. "Go sit. The food will be ready in a minute." She sat at an informal tea table in the kitchen, offset so it wouldn't be in the way. She watched Kurama as he moved effortlessly around the kitchen. I was hard to believe the infamous thief had a regular life. "Stop staring," Kurama sighed as he turned toward her with two plates in his hands.

Miyaki blushed again and hid her face from him. He set a plate in front of her then went back to the stove for a kettle of tea and two cups. "Thank you very much," Miyaki commented as he sat down across from her and gave him a shallow bow.

"This will be the last meal I make for a very long time," he smirked at his new servant. She nodded and waited for him to start eating first before she began. When they were about ten minutes into their meal Kurama broke the silence. "I guess I should give you a tour of the house at some point."

"I would appreciate that," Miyaki smiled. She'd only left her room twice and the only way she figured out her way around was by using her sense of smell and just from those two tours she'd learned that this house was a very large expanse. They finished they're meal in silence.

Kurama rose first. "You can clean this up later. I'd like to get this over with while I have time," he sighed and walked to a door opposite the door Miyaki entered though while the younger fox quickly jumped up and trailed after him. "These are the grounds. My territory goes on for miles. You are allowed to come and go from the house as you please as long as you stay within my territory." He took her around the house to the front door. She thought she would step into the entryway of the house but it led to a small courtyard full of rose bushes. "This is my rose garden." She was about to feed her curiosity by harmlessly touching one. "They're all poisonous," he stated and she quickly retracted her hand and moved to follow closer behind him back into the house. "There is the sitting room," he pointed out quickly as they passed the closed double doors. "The library, a bathroom, my study and this is a room you are not allowed in," he placed his hand on a solid looking door locked with a padlock and chain, "no matter the circumstances." They continued to the back of the house. "This is my laboratory of sorts," Kurama opened a door and revealed a huge garden like space. Some things looked gorgeous while others, more deadly. "Its where experiment with my plants. Most of which are deadly." There was a loud baying that sounded like it was headed in their direction. "This is also where I keep my dogs. They know you're here." At that, a fearsome looking creature bounded though a grove of death plants, toward its master. It was large and black with eyes that seemed set too far apart and fangs that protruded out of its mouth. I seemed to have the shape of a large dog that couldn't stretch its body out all the way. It jumped on Kurama , almost knocking him to the ground. It was taller than he was! It placed its two front paws on Kurama's shoulders and licked his face as Kurama rubbed its neck. It was followed by two more of the beast that crowded around Kurama . Miyaki was slowly backing away to the door they came though when she tripped on something and fell softly to the ground. Kurama seemed to notice immediately and was instantly at her side. "That's I vine I've been working on," he pointed out the object that tripped her and reached out to give her a hand. "It has a mind of its own and likes to trap people in here for some reason. Either way, I don't advise you to start poking around when you come here alone. Now, come meet the dogs so they know not to attack you."

"Attack me…" she mimicked, taking his hand. "Wait! I'll be coming here alone?"

"Of course." Kurama pulled the girl to her feet so easily that she was lifted a couple of inches off the ground once she was fully standing. "Who do you expect to feed them?" She gaped slightly. "Don't worry they won't hurt you once they get used to you." He snapped his fingers and the dogs perked their ears up and ran up to him. "Listen," they stopped short about a couple of feet away, "This is Miyaki. She is your new caretaker. I don't expect you to treat her with respect but you may not eat her!" He said the last part a little forcefully making Miyaki cringe and tighten her grip on his hand. "Don't let them smell your fear," his eyes narrowed at her as he lowered her hand that was incased in his and let go. One by one the dogs moved to sniff the girls hand, the last one licked it lightly making Miyaki giggle. "He likes you," Kurama smirked, "Careful he doesn't try to mount you." Miyaki whipped her hand back at his comment. "You can get to know them later. There is still more to show you." She followed him out another door that led to the other side of the house. He pointed out another bathroom and the formal dining room. "And this is where I keep my mother death plant." He pointed at an ordinary enough looking door.

"Let me guess, I can't go in there under any circumstances?" Miyaki questioned.

"No, you can go in there, if you wish for it to be the last thing you do. It will probably kill you the second you walk through that door but I'm not sure. It hasn't directly had flesh in years. I don't know how it would react: eat you quickly or savor you for a couple of days," He smirked down at her horrified face.

"I'll just take that as I can't go in there under any circumstances," Miyaki finally gulped.

"Good girl," he patted her head and continued to the stairs. "Up here are just bedrooms and bathrooms and, most importantly, my bedroom. I expect my sheets cleaned my bed made and my room spotless by, well, whenever I feel like it should be done."

"But how will I know that?" she questioned skeptically.

He smirked and turned toward her. "You won't." She, again, gave him a shocked look. "I'm going out," he walked to his bedroom door. "I expect this place to be spotless upon my return," he called back as he closed the door leaving a very anguished Miyaki in his wake.

XxXxXxX

**Thank you for reading everyone and review please! Have a great rest of your day at Disneyland!...or here. Here is fun too.**

**-leFoxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter four! Enjoy everyone!**

XxXxXxX

Miyaki soon fell into a routine with Kurama . He didn't make much of a mess so her days were fairly easy. His demands seemed ruthless but he gave her plenty of time to clean each day and she soon came to know the vicious beasts she was to take care of on a first name basis. Yemom was the male that expressed his pleasure with her when they first met and still went out of his way to please her while Noriko and Rei, the two girls, seemed indifferent to her. They obviously preferred their owner's company to hers. She explored the massive house in her spare time giving the places off limits to her a wide berth but she found plenty of other interesting explorations in the house, especially the library. He kept his promise let her come and go as she pleased but she rarely left in fear of being found. Every once in a while he came home with some injuries that Miyaki easily healed in her more powerful state but, otherwise, Kurama was almost always gone and he never had visitors until that faithful day. Miyaki was cleaning the entrance. There was a storm the night before and Kurama just had to open the door right when a huge gust of wind blew and let all kinds of debris in the house. She was scrubbing the floor when the door opened. Expecting Kurama, Miyaki sat up and smiled, ready to greet him, but it wasn't. A man dressed in all black, dark wings sprouted from his back and the first thing she thought to do was scream at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up, women!" the man shouted at her.

Kurama appeared almost immediately. "Why'd you scare her like that?" he snarled at the man. "Miyaki! Stop it!" He shouted at the girl. She shut her mouth quickly but still had a horrified look on her face. "For such a powerful demon, you act like such a weakling," he growled at her. "This is Kuronue. He's my partner and friend."

"So this is your new playmate? She's cute," Kuronue smirked at her, eyeing her exposed cleavage. She gasped and quickly covered herself. "My apologies for scaring you but I have a key," he shrugged and turned toward Kurama . "I need to talk to you."

Kurama nodded and led him out of the entrance way. "I'll deal with you later," he shot at Miyaki as he left.

XxXxXxX

"You need to be more careful." Kurama sighed. They were in his study. Miyaki was curious. She quickly finished what she was doing and rushed to find out what they were talking about. Sliding down the halls as quietly as possible, she snuck her way to the closed door.

"I was," Kuronue protested.

Kurama sighed again. "Fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Miyaki! I know you're there!" Kurama shouted. "Come here!" Miyaki timidly opened the door, a couple of tails tucked between her legs. "Kuronue will be staying with us for a while. Don't let him boss you around. You're in my debt, not his. Now, go make lunch." She nodded and scampered out of the room.

"You know, she would be a wonderful birthday present," Kuronue smirked.

Kurama grunted. "Since when did you remember your birthday? Besides, that's not part of our agreement."

XxXxXxX

Kuronue, unlike Kurama , always seemed to be around: Annoying Miyaki while she was trying to work, constantly hungry, leaving messes where ever he went. She wasn't happy and Kurama noticed. He came to her room one evening when she was retiring for the night. "Is everything alright?" He sat on her bed and tugged at her hair.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Don't lie to me." She didn't answer him immediately. "Is it Kuronue?" She nodded. "I told you not to let him order you around." He wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger and she sat next to him on the bed. He stared at her hair for a second. "How would you like to play a little joke on our batty friend?" Miyaki's eyes met his and lit up with delight.

XxXxXxX

Kuronue walked down the hall one afternoon, on his way to the kitchen to harass Youko's little pet but not before a snack. He passed her, leaving the kitchen as he was entering. She gave him a small smile and as soon as the door was closed there was a loud crash. "Oh, I forgot, I just waxed the floor," she shouted back to him. Miyaki entered the formal dining room where Kurama was sipping tea at the table. She smiled at him.

"And what are we so happy about?" He smirked knowingly.

"Nothing really," she shrugged back.

"Well, let the dogs in. I think I saw a rodent in the kitchen."

She nodded. "Of course, Youko."

"Yes, a large rodent with wings," he chuckled as soon as she left.

XxXxXxX

Kuronue ran into the library and slammed the door behind him. There were three loud thuds behind the door followed by the angry baying of dogs. "Kurama! That slut's trying to kill me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurama groaned, sitting in one of the plush armchairs with a book in his hand, not even bothering to look up.

"First she waxed the floors then she sent the dogs after me!" Kuronue took a breath to whine more but then he noticed Miyaki, dusting the shelves. "You," he snarled, "How dare you, you little whore!" He flew at her and slammed her against the rows of books by her throat.

"Get your hands off me," Miyaki wheezed.

"Better get your hands off her," Kurama repeated, nonchalantly, still engrossed in his reading.

Kuronue didn't budge. "I warned you," she growled. There was a flash of red and Kuronue crashed into the back wall and slumped to the floor and brought half the books with him

"She warned you," Kurama sighed. "Miyaki, clean this up." He shut his book, got up and pulled the limp Kuronue over his shoulder to drag him out of the room but before he closed the door, he smiled at Miyaki who smiled back then he left her to clean the mess.

Kuronue left her alone after that.

XxXxXxX

**Tell me the truth. Are these chapters ridiculously short? I'm sorry. Well, at least with ridiculously short chapters come ridiculously fast updates, right? Any who, thanks for reading and review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey howdy hey! Oh eff! There's a fly in my room! Oh well…Enjoy everyone!**

XxXxXxX

Miyaki knocked on the door to Kurama's room. "Yes?" He answered the door, only a towel was wrapped around his waist, exposing his toned, wet chest, his silver hair was still dripping, and a glimmer of lust was in his eye.

A soft pink painted Miyaki's white cheeks. "I'm sorry. I just came to make up the bed. I didn't know you were still here." She turned and walked away.

"Miyaki," he called softly. She turned to see him gesturing her into his room. The pink brightened and spread slightly but she obeyed. Kurama retreated to his bathroom and left Miyaki to change his sheets and make his bed in silence.

"Which do you like better?" Kurama asked when he returned to the room, dryer but still only wrapped in a towel, as Miyaki finished smoothing out his sheets. He was holding up the drawings of two jewels.

Miyaki glanced up. She was trying to avoid looking at him and now he was asking her to. "The one on the right is nice, I guess."

Kurama looked at the drawing. "You guess?" He threw himself across the bed, messing up her work. "Is it Kuronue again?"

"No. He hasn't bothered me since we set him straight. It's just…" she trailed off in thought.

"You can tell me." Kurama smiled.

"Today is the day I was supposed to be mated." She looked down at him sadly.

"You were engaged?"

"Betrothed," she corrected. "I wasn't really in love with him but we grew close, he was my friend and now he's dead." Tears spilled from her eyes. This was the first time he saw her cry. He didn't know how to respond so he did what any male would do when they saw a female in need. He held her. Pulled her close to him, stroked her hair, cooed it her ear until she finally calmed down enough to talk. "I'm sorry," she sniffled and moved to pull away from him but he held strong.

"You don't need to keep things like that bottled up. Your whole family died. You don't need to suffer in silence." She nodded and he let go of her. He held her chin in his hand, forcing her to make eye contact. "How about I make dinner tonight? Just the two of us, no Kuronue." Miyaki smiled and he led her from the room.

"But Youko, you only have a towel on."

He looked down and made a shocked face then ripped the towel off and threw it to the floor. Miyaki's face grew bright red and her hands flew to her mouth. "What? It's my house." And he continued to the kitchen. She stood and stared at his bare bottom for a second then gave a small smirk and followed after him.

XxXxXxX

It certainly was interesting to be severed by a naked man. Miyaki's blush didn't fade the whole dinner but she slowly got used to it by the end of the meal. It definitely took her mind off of her dead fiancé. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Kurama asked her as they finished their cake.

"I don't know. Going out might be a bad idea…"

"It'll be fine. I promise. The more alone time I give you the more you'll think about it."

She thought about it. "Okay."

XxXxXxX

Kurama transformed into a fox and trotted beside Miyaki. "_You know you'd be more comfortable as a fox,_"he yapped at her.

"I would, but I'm too civilized for that," she joked

"_Civilized?_" he growled. "_You live in the woods! I live in a mansion. If anyone's uncivilized, it's you._"

"You're a thief!"

"_So?_" He stopped behind her and transformed. He placed a hand on her cheek, the other trailing down her back "You wouldn't be wearing this pretty, little, silk kimono if I hadn't stolen it." And with that, he unraveled her obi and it fell to the ground. "There. Half the work's done."

"Fine," she groaned and shrugged of the robe then back flipped into her fox form leaving a pile of underclothes in her wake.

"_Come on._" He ran off into the forest and she hesitantly followed.

"_It's beautiful,_" Miyaki purred. Kurama led her to a secluded spring, fed by a waterfall.

"I thought you might like it." He changed forms again and stepped in. Holding out his hand for her to join him, "You need some 'you' time and I need some time away from Kuronue." She laughed and told him to turn around. He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. There were a couple of noises of water movement.

"You can look now. This is nice," she sighed and lounged against the wall of the spring

"It is," he mimicked her and sighed. Miyaki swam a few laps then slipped under the water. She came up in front of Kurama . "Don't you dare," he growled. Miyaki smiled and shrugged innocently. "You'll regret it. Don't do it." She made a "what are you going to do" face. He responded with a "do it and die" face but she didn't take heed and sprayed the contents of water in her mouth on his face. "That's it! I'm going to kill you!" he shouted and pursued her. She transformed into a fox and scampered up a tree. He followed suit, growling threats. He finally grabbed one of her tails and dragged her to the ground. They transformed at the same time. Miyaki wore a smug smile even though Youko was seething.

"So this is how you two get it on? Figures, because you're foxes and all." It was Kuronue, taking a stroll out in the woods. "Out in the wild, open must be pretty normal for you," he was gesturing to Miyaki, "but, Kurama, I thought you were more of a bed man: likes his comfort. Besides, you're way too old for childish sex games."

Kurama laughed. "I thought you knew me better than that. If we were playing sex games, believe me, you'd know it," then rolled off the girl. Miyaki transformed again and pounced on Kurama's head, lightly nipping his ear. "Hey!" he shouted as she ran off back into the forest. "Excuse me Kuronue, but I need to go kill a certain little vixen." He ran off after her.

"Foxes…" Kuronue mumbled and continued on his way.

Kurama easily cornered the young fox with his knowledge of the forest. "_This is it. No place left to run._" They circled each other.

"_I guess not,_" Miyaki purred. They circled a couple more time until Miyaki saw an out. "_So, Youko, how long do plan on keeping this up?_"

"_As long as I need to,_" he growled. She gave a toothy smirk. "_What are you smiling about?_" She reared on her hind legs then jumped over him to freedom but she wasn't expecting him to react so quickly. Jumping up, he grabbed one of her tails in his mouth and dragged her down to the ground again. "_Looks like I have you bested, little one._"

She glared at him. "_What are you going to do to me?_"

"_Double your sentence,_" he smiled. She gave off a snarling noise of disgust but he only laughed, "_I warned you._" She stuck out her tongue at him. "_Better keep that in your mouth before I bite it off._"

"_Fine!_" she said angrily. They stayed like this for a while, spitefully enjoying each other's warmth. "_You can get off me now,_" Miyaki started.

"_I can…doesn't mean I will,_" he nuzzled against her neck.

"_Gross, old fox nuzzling,_" she whined and struggled to get out from under him.

"_You know you like it,_" he purred. He stopped quickly and sniffed the air. "_Someone's coming,_" he growled, "_Come on._" He ran into the brush and up a tree, closely followed by Miyaki. They peered over a branch and saw him, a tall, pale man with long black hair walked under the tree they were in. Kurama gave a satisfied hum. "_No matter what you see or hear, don't come out of this tree and don't make a sound,_" and he disappeared. Miyaki continued to watch the man from above. "Yomi," Kurama stepped from the shadows, fully clothed and he didn't look too happy.

"I've been looking for you."

"Well, you've found me. What do you want?"

"The Moon's Capper-" but Kurama cut him off, instantly recognizing the coveted jewel Yomi wanted to go after on his own.

"No." The one he called Yomi opened his mouth, ready to argue. "End of discussion. Now leave. You've probably led all kinds of bounty hunters here." Yomi left with Kurama glaring holes into his back. He stayed there for a few minutes; he looked like he was thinking about something. "You can come down now."

"_Who was that?_" Miyaki yipped jumping into his arms.

"He isn't worth telling you about," Kurama sighed. "I need to go find Kuronue. Can you find your way home?" Miyaki gave him a blank stare. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Go." He put the small fox on the ground and pointed her in the right direction. Miyaki started home, straining her ears the whole time until she heard Kurama leave, then, she took chase. Mimicking the way Kurama moved around, she silently found the two thieves in a clearing in the woods.

"Yomi came by looking for you," Kuronue stated.

"And you should have sent him away," Kurama groaned. "That boy is becoming a constant thorn in my side." Kurama thought of his risky ways and now he wanted to go after a prize that every thief knew was far too heavily guarded to just go after on a whim.

"I think its fine time to get rid of him."

Kurama sighed. "Send an assassin. I want him dead by tomorrow." Miyaki gasped silently. She rushed back to Kurama's house and shed a single tear on the way. She quickly dressed and finished a couple menial task before the two came back so it looked like she'd been there for a while and all she could think about the conversation she'd just overheard. Would Youko really just take a life like that? What if he had a family? A lover? How could he do that? "Miyaki," Kurama called when he walked in the door. She shrieked softly and jumped. "Oh my, somebody's jumpy," he purred in her ear while running his hands down her arms. "Are you alright?"

She tore herself away from his grasp. "Yes! I mean-yes, I'm fine."

He gave her a look of suspicion then disregarded it. "I'm going to bed. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"No, thank you. There are still a couple of things I want to do before I go to bed so you can go on without me," she told him, quickly.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and headed for the stairs. "Don't stay up too late."

"Okay. Goodnight."

XxXxXxX

"Why do I care so much?" Miyaki groaned to her reflection. She finally convinced herself that it was safe enough to venture upstairs and was now staring at her pale face in the mirror. She fell across her bed. Why did she care so much? Was she scared he'd kill her next? "Nah," she snorted. "He wouldn't do that to me…would he?" She tucked in for bed, intending to fall asleep but all she could think about was the man Kurama sent to his death.

XxXxXxX

"Miyaki!" Kurama called from his study.

She walked in timidly. "Yes?"

He smiled at her, "I haven't seen you in a few days." He was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No, of course not," Miyaki quickly stated. He motioned her toward him but, unlike her regular eagerness to please, she stepped slowly toward him.

"Are you intentionally making me wait?" he asked in an irritated tone. She quickened her pace and sat at his feet as she usually did. "Good girl," he scratched behind her red and white ear. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Youko, really," she protested.

"I don't believe you," he sighed.

Miyaki took a breath. "That night in the forest-" he cut her off.

"You followed me?" She nodded. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you sent people to kill an innocent man," she growled.

"Yomi is anything but innocent," Kurama laughed. "It has nothing to do with you; you shouldn't concern yourself with it."

"But," she hesitated, "I do. I don't know why, but I care." She crossed her arms across his knees and rested her head there.

"Love at first sight?" the silver fox laughed.

"No," she shook her head in disgust. "It's something else." She looked up at him with a slightly disappointed face.

"You're mad at me?" he asked in disbelief. "Why do you care about what I do?"

"I don't know," she whined.

Kurama sighed, "Spring _is_ approaching…" He took one of her clawed hands in his and kissed it.

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm too young…" He kissed the palm of her hand this time. "You're too old…" Kurama chuckled and placed soft butterfly kiss across her wrist. "Why are you trying to convince me of this?"

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything," he mumbled into her skin. "You're the one that cared first." Their eyes met again. Miyaki snatched her hand away from him and left the room.

XxXxXxX

**Ooooh snap! Oh snap! What's going down with our favorite fox demon thief and his pet? Guess everyone's just going have to wait for the next installment of Crazy like a Fox. Thanks for reading everyone and review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My grandmas been in the hospital and my mind has been elsewhere. Thank you for waiting and I've received my first review for this story :) Thank you! Enjoy everyone!**

XxXxXxX

Miyaki stared out the window in her room. The last snow was falling, blanketing the landscape in white. It'd been weeks since her encounter with Youko and he, surprisingly, let her have her space. She needed to give him an answer soon. She closed her eyes and leaned against the window pane and she fell into a shallow sleep. She looked around the winter wonderland in her dream. It was so peaceful. The wind blow and a snowy figure formed. "Saito?" The figure, it looked just like her dead fiancé. He beckoned her to him. She rested her arms around his neck. "You're so cold," she whispered into his chest. His frozen hand brushed across her face making her look up. He gestured to the far side of the clearing. There was another fox. Miyaki shook herself awake. "Saito…" Miyaki sighed up to the sky, "Is that what you want for me?"

XxXxXxX

"Miyaki?" Kuronue sighed and made a face as he lounged across a couch in the sitting room by the fire. "She's just a child."

"I'm drawn to her," Kurama answered from behind a book. "She's powerful and could be a great asset."

"You've never settled down with…anything." Kuronue argued.

"I'm too old to go gallivanting with these young pups. Miyaki's has maturity beyond her years and I think I've matured enough to mate."

Kuronue laughed. "Yes, it's defiantly a maturity thing," he said sarcastically. "Miyaki's young. She wants nothing to do with you."

"I'll be dead soon enough it's not like I'm taking her youth besides I might as well sow some seeds." Kuronue shook his head while laughing softly.

"Youko," Miyaki called from the door of the sitting room. Kurama stood and approached her and brushed his hand against her face. It felt just like it Saito's touch in her dream. They stared into each other's eyes and she kissed his fingertips.

"Kuronue," Kurama said without looking away from the girl, "I'm going to need you gone by the week's end."

"What?" he shouted angrily. "Why are you kicking me out? I'll be quiet. I'll stay in my room." Kurama shot him a look. "Fine. I'll start packing," he groaned.

"We have some planning to do," Kurama smiled back to Miyaki. She nodded and led him from the room.

XxXxXxX

After Kuronue left at the end of the weekend, the two foxes couldn't keep their hands off each other. As soon as the door closed behind the bat they shared their first kiss. It was long and quickly turned passionate as tongues explored and hands roamed until Miyaki ended it, turning into a fox and scampering off to Kurama's room with him hot on her tails, leaving their clothes behind them. Kurama's bed was turned into the perfect mating nest, large pillows strategically placed, a couple of sheets hung off it in places and there, lying in the middle of the bed, was a glint of gold. "Youko, it's beautiful!" Miyaki exclaimed transforming and picking up the gold necklace with a red gem hanging from it.

"I'm glad you like it," he mumbled as he crawled behind her and started making quick work of her neck, kissing and licking, leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever he went.

"Is this the one from the picture?" she asked remembering the drawings he showed her so long ago and asked for her opinion.

"I've been planning this for a long time." She gasped as he hit a sweet spot and he smirked against her neck. "Do you accept my gift?"

"Yes."

"Then we are mated." He pulled her down on the bed and positions his body between her legs. "This is your first time, right?" She nodded. "Then this might hurt…"

XxXxXxX

The two foxes spent nearly two months locked in Kurama's room: they didn't need food, they rarely left for bathroom breaks, and hardly slept. They finally convinced each other it was time for a break on the 52nd day. Miyaki put a quick meal together and served it to her new mate. "That necklace looks beautiful on you," Kurama commented as she sat next to him. She smiled and fingered it softly. "I'm sorry your mating wasn't more formal with witnesses and dead chickens."

"I need no pomp and glamour to mate the person I love."

Kurama smirked then jumped on her, catching her off guard, and started kissing her passionately. He ran a sharp nail down her torso and ripped the thin robe she was wearing off of her body, leaving a shallow scratch which she quickly healed. "You love me?" he asked quietly and inserted two of his fingers into her cunt. She gasped out of unexpectation and gripped his back, adding to the many tracks of nail marks that covered it. He covered her lips with his and proceeded to pleasure her. "I think we took our break to early," Kurama whispered and removed his fingers. Miyaki moaned a yes, feeling his hard member tease her. He kissed down her body to her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling it across his tongue and biting it, making her dig her claws farther into him before moving on to the next one. He massaged the first while he sucked the second. He then continued his way down her body pausing for a second at her bellybutton. He knew she was ticklish there and placed a strand of butterfly kisses across her waist making her laugh, distracting her from his next movement. He licked the base of her slit and roamed down into its entrance.

"Oh my- Youko!" she moaned and trusted her hips forward, forcing his tongue farther up her warm wet middle. Her juices filled his mouth and happily lapped them up. He spread her legs further and positioned his hard cock inside her. After being together for so long, he knew exactly how to please her and hit her spot on the first try. She cried out and bucked forward against him. He repeated his movement until he felt her tighten around him. She moaned as her ears flattened back on her head and she went ridged for a long moment.

"Can we continue?" Kurama whispered in her ear when she came back to. She gripped his lower back and thrust him into her. Miyaki flipped over on top of him and he moaned as she began riding him harshly and kissing and licking and sucking his neck. She took him out of her and proceeded to sucked him. She licked his shaft, wrapped her tongue around his balls and finally forced him down her throat. "I'm going to cum," he groaned trying not to let it out in her mouth but she stayed and continued to pleasure him until he could no longer hold it in. She swallowed it. All of it then licked her lips. "Where did you learn that?" he panted.

"My secret," she put finger to her lips and lay across his chest.

He scratched the back of her ear making her twitch her leg slightly. He chuckled and she looked up to smile at him before they shared a kiss.

XxXxXxX

**I know, I have some explaining to do for this chapter. So, I changed the concept of mating a little-DON'T FLAME ME! Here's my logic: the human exchange of rings had to come from somewhere, right? So, what if the demons USED to exchange trinkets and then it later evolved marking each other because the humans started coping their traditions? Think about it.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed it, and review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I have REVEIWS! ^_^ *twirls gorgeously with sparkles and ribbons in a very Sailor Moon-ish fashion* Thank you! I have no excuses for being this late updating (besides my internet constantly being out of commission). I started watching Soul Eater and, well, you know how that goes. Anyway, continuing on, I have some srs bsnss to attend to before the story starts**

**Warning: Soft core lemon approacheth toward the end of this chapter! You have been warned**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

Kurama was lounging across his bed, playing with his own long, silver hair while watching Miyaki get dressed when he noticed something. "Miyaki, are you," he hesitated, "gaining weight?" and shielded his face with the pillow he was lounging on.

She turned and smiled at him. "I thought you'd never notice." He grunted and looked over the pillow uncertainly. "I'm pregnant."

He dropped the pillow and his eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

She giggled, "What do you expect after having sex for almost 2 months straight?" The look of shock stayed on his face. "You're not happy?" A look of disappointment crossed her pale face.

He sighed. "Come here," he beckoned her over with a finger. He pulled her chin down to him and kissed her softly. "No I'm not happy at all, I'm ecstatic." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck while he kissed over and over. He lay next to her in the bed, wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her stomach. "I guess this means we have to make some preparations."

"What do you mean?" Miyaki questioned.

"Well there's the nursery, I'll need to start bringing in more food for us, we will need to find you some sort of midwife-"

"I won't need a midwife," Miyaki interrupted.

Youko narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Are you sure?"

"I've assisted in hundreds of births since I was a pup. I think I can handle it. Besides, I know no females with the experience." Miyaki laughed as he snuggled closer to him and he, in turn, pulled her onto his lap.

Kurama sighed, "As long as you're sure."

Miyaki laughed again. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She wrapped her hand around his that rested on her stomach. "Will you be fine?" She looked up at him but he only glared back at her.

"Of course I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me, Youko," she smiled softly making Youko frown a bit more.

"I don't know the first thing about children," he admitted

Miyaki smiled and kissed his hand. "We'll learn together."

XxXxXxX

"Youko," a very pregnant Miyaki stepped into the sitting room, where Kurama was planning his next great heist with Kuronue, crying.

He sighed and stood. "What is it this time?" He half heartedly took her in his arms and cuddled her a little. He was getting tired of these constant mood swings: she could be horny one minute and throwing energy blast at him the next.

"There's no more shrimp and I wanted to make tempura for dinner and the oil's too hot and…and…and I just want some ice cream!" she started to wail.

Youko sighed again until he heard Kuronue snickering and shot him a look but it didn't stop him this time. "Told you mated life isn't all roses and daises," he laughed.

Kurama growled at him. "You'll have to excuse me, Kuronue, but, I have to go take care of my mate." Kurama lead his mate from the house and into the surrounding woodland, her small hand encased in his the whole time. Miyaki was still sniffling. "Is this how you're going to be every time I get you pregnant?" Miyaki's lips twitched into a small smile. "Oh, now you're laughing," he smiled at her. She started to giggle and they approached a shallow river. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled as he stripped off his clothes down to his underwear then pointed at Miyaki, who was perched on a rock near the river, "You'll owe me for this." She smiled and his stepped into the river. A few minutes later, Youko dropped a sack of fresh caught shrimp on her lap. "Thank you," tears fell from her eyes again and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you, my little fox," he smiled, "Now let's work on that ice cream." They made their way back to the house and entered through the back, kitchen door. "I know I stole some for you last week…" Kurama murmured as he rummaged through the ice box. "Here it is!" he announced triumphantly. Kurama spooned a generous amount into a bowl and placed it in front of Miyaki at the tea table. "Happy now?" She took a bite and nodded happily. "Good." Kurama sat next to her and watched her eat. He kissed her cheek and opened his mouth; he was rewarded with a spoonful of ice cream. She giggled at the satisfied face he made and offered him another spoonful.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest but Kurama and I were kind of in the middle of something," Kuronue entered the kitchen.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Kuronue. I forgot," Miyaki gasped. "I'll be fine, love, go take care of business," she quickly kissed Kurama as he got up.

"Are you sure?" he kissed her hand and she nodded.

"Dinner will probably be ready in about an hour, Kuronue, if you'd like to stay," she offered politely as Kurama freed her hand.

"I'd love to, that is, if Kurama lets me," he smirked at the older fox. Youko snorted and gave him a "you wish" face.

XxXxXxX

Miyaki padded around the sheet covered room in her fox form, counting to herself for what seemed like the hundredth time while Kurama relaxed, propped against the pillows on the bed. She stopped and stretched out her body, whining softly. Kurama attempted to sooth his labor pained mate until she started snapping at him. She'd ask for his help if she wanted it. She continued pacing the room, restarting at one. Her stops started became more frequent until she stopped all together and lay on her side. Kurama opened an eye and watched her for a second. She licked at herself quickly and he closed his eyes again until he started to hear the soft crying of their first new born kit. He stood and moved next to her on the floor as she licked it clean and bit off the umbilical cord. "_A boy,_" she murmured as he nuzzled the child in his fox form.

"_He's perfect,_" Kurama licked her face and completed the circle with his body. They laid like that, only the suckling noises of the new born were heard until Miyaki felt the second wave come along. Another boy. She relaxed again. "_What should we name them?_"

Miyaki looked at the two boys huddled close to her, "_Sanosuke and Shishio._"

"_I like it,_" Youko licked her again and she fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

Miyaki was making dinner in the kitchen one evening when Youko silently walked into the room. "Where are the children?" He narrowed his golden eyes and scanned the room.

"It's been quiet, hasn't it?" She laughed and nodded toward the window where their sons were playing happily in the mud. "They're playing outside." Kurama came up behind her wrapped his arms tightly around his mate as he kissed her neck roughly. She moaned softly.

"I feel like I haven't had a second alone with you in years," he growled and bit into her neck. She gasped and fell into his embrace. He turned her around to face him and lifted her onto the kitchen counter, never losing contact with the flesh of her neck. Her legs easily came free from the binds of her kimono and wrapped around his torso. He began to probe her with his hardening erection. "You aren't wearing any underwear?" He lifted an eyebrow at his mate.

She smirked, "I had a feeling you'd come calling today."

He smirked back, "You know me so well," and went back to kissing her. He easily entered her body, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to his level. She rode him, even in the air, using her feet as leverage to lift herself and drop back onto him. "Faster," Kurama commanded in her ear and she obeyed. She licked his neck and nipped at it playfully. He moaned and bit his lip. "Yes! Just a little more." A few more thrust and he finally came into her. He braced himself against the upper cabinets while Miyaki slid down his body until she was safely back on the counter and he was fully out of her.

"I'm up for another round if you are," Miyaki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He smirked back in return. "I'm always up for another round."

And just as Miyaki moved to undo her kimono she heard a: "Mommy! Shishio pushed me!"

Followed by a: "He's lying!" Kurama groaned and looked to his mate with a face that said: "fix it quickly so we can get back to what we were doing." But Miyaki returned with a look that said: "if you take care of it, you'll get a wondrous prize in the near future." She smirked when he figured it out.

"Stop it!" Kurama growled at his sons. They looked just like they're mother except with his golden eyes. "What happened?"

Even though both the boys stopped their crying, Sanosuke still ran into his father's leg and clung to it for dear life and whispered into his pants, leaving streaks of mud on the white material. "Shishio pushed me into the mud and, and, and," the young fox started crying again and Youko rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember ever being this weak," Kurama sighed.

"You _are_ quiet old, love. They're only 2 months," Miyaki smiled encouragingly.

"Listen to me," he lifted the boy into his arms. "If anyone ever pushes you, you push back. I don't care if it is your brother or an old woman. Never let anyone assert dominance over you."

"Yes, father," Sanosuke sniffed.

"And you," Kurama directed his attention to Shishio, "why did you push him?"

"Because I felt like it," Shishio answered making Kurama smile with pride.

"Good job, son, but, you have to learn to pick your battles and your brother isn't a good choice. Next time you just feel like pushing something, go find some wild animal that will be a real challenge."

"Yes, father," Shishio answered.

"Now go up stairs and get cleaned up or change or something your mother would tell you."

"Yes, father," the boys said in unison and ran up the stairs.

Youko turned and looked back at his mate hopefully. "A little unorthodox but it will do," she smirked and pulled him back toward her.

XxXxXxX

**Yay! Finished! So, two months in fox years would be, like, three or four in human years. Just wanted to clear that up. Thank you for reading everyone and review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**My internet was down for a while so I had time to work on this chapter. (I wasn't able to watch Soul Eater ;_;)**

**Note: six months is like 10/12 human years.**

**Warning: There is a dangerous sex scene somewhere within this text. It is your job to find and apprehend it. (It isn't really dangerous)**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

Kurama and Miyaki ran silently through the forest while Sanosuke and Shishio crashing loudly behind them. "You two are still making too much noise," Kurama snarled as he came to a halt in a clearing. The two boys almost fell over each other. "Your mother makes less noise and Ican still hear her for miles!" Miyaki snorted softly and gave him a look but agreed.

"Sorry father," Sanosuke looked down at his feet. They'd both grown into spitting images of a six month old version of their father. Shishio nodded in agreement with his brother.

"It's alright boys. We'll keep working on it," Miyaki told her boys lovingly and brushed Shishio's hair out of his eyes. This time Kurama snorted and gave her a look. "They are _your_ sons. They must have some natural talent," Miyaki smiled at him.

"Alright. Steps to tracking," Kurama asked of the boys.

"Um…listening," Shishio started.

"Scents," Sanosuke continued.

"Times up!" Kurama sighed loudly and continued, "First thing you do when breaking and entering."

Sanosuke started this time. "Um…survey the situation then you uh-" but he was silenced simultaneously by both his parents. They perked their ears up in the same direction.

"You hear that?" Miyaki breathed.

Kurama nodded. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Take the boys with you," Miyaki called to him as he was about to enter the forest.

He groaned. "But they'll scare away whatever's out there," he pointed at the forest childishly.

"Well if whatever is out there was really after us, it wouldn't run away," Miyaki retorted.

Kurama made a disappointed face, "Fine! Come on," he trudged into the forest with his sons on his heels leaving Miyaki in the small clearing. She sighed and busied herself by picking at her nails until she picked up a scent. Focusing her ears in that direction, she pinpointed the intruder and ran up a nearby tree. Silently moving from branch to branch she found her? A woman? A cat women? She must know this is fox territory. Miyaki watched her for a long moment. Long black hair with matching ears and a long thin tail, she seemed a little lost but cat demons were dangerous, nonetheless. Miyaki easily stalked her prey to the end of the branch and pounced, landing squarely on top of the cat, restraining her arms and legs.

"Do you know where you are, cat?" Miyaki growled at the cat.

"I'm in fox territory, that's all I know. Is it yours?" The cat said, sounding almost innocent

"As a matter of fact, it is," Miyaki snarled slightly.

"Will you kill me?" She sounded indifferent now.

All Miyaki could do was wonder about where this cat came from but then she began to laugh. "No, I won't kill you. I'll let my mate decide your fate." And as if was summoned, Kurama and the two boys stepped into the battlefield.

"We couldn't find anything and I guess this is why," Kurama mused and walked over to his female. "Good job Miyaki. Now, what shall we do with this intruder?"

Miyaki smiled up at him. "I think this would be an excellent opportunity for the boys to practice their killing."

"I'm rubbing off on you," Kurama leaned down; cupped Miyaki's chin in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. They heard the boys groan from disgust. "Would you like a kiss too, boys?" Kurama laughed. They both exclaimed their displeasure with the thought at the same time. "Didn't think so. Let her up," he commanded. Miyaki stood and yanked the girl along with her. "Sanosuke," he smiled at the child, "Show me what you can do."

"Gladly," he grinned sadistically. He walked toward the cat, claws extended, as steeled himself to kill. He wrapped his small hand around the cat's neck, at least as far as it would go, and held a long dark nail to her throat. "I promise, this won't hurt," and he pierced the skin, "much," he added when the cat gasped. A small trickle of dark red blood started pour out of her.

"Wait," Miyaki's ears twitched. "Did you hear that?"

"No," was Kurama's only impatient response.

"Did your stomach just growl?" Miyaki directed to the cat. She didn't answer. Cats were proud creatures and would never admit to weakness but she also didn't answer because she was being partially strangled. "She's hungry. I have something here…" Miyaki trailed off and reached into her kimono sleeve for a small wrist pouch.

"You're feeding her?" Kurama exclaimed. "We're about to kill her!"

"Even prisoners get last meals."

"She's not a prisoner! She's prey!" Miyaki shot him a look but he shot one back almost before she could finish making hers. When the threat didn't work, Miyaki immediately moved on to the erotic plead that only Youko picked up on. "Fine!" Miyaki smiled with triumph. "But I expect payment for this," he said letting her know he meant in the bed.

"Here. Eat this." The cat looked suspiciously at the row of triangle shaped onigiri, wrapped in a banana leaf in the fox's hand.

"You fit all that in that little bag?" Kurama asked but she ignored his question.

"I promise it's not poisoned or anything," Miyaki continued to tell the girl. She hesitantly took one and murmured a thank you. "Maybe we should let her go…" Miyaki mused quietly.

"What?" Kurama shouted at her. "No! Bad idea! I can't let intruders come and go in my territory as they please!"

"She's just a kitten," Miyaki cooed and scratched under the cats chin receiving a purr in exchange.

"So? She's still a cat and we're dog…like creatures and cats and dogs don't mix!"

Miyaki continued up to the cat's ear. "Well, can I keep her?"

"Keep her?" Kurama shouted.

"Keep me?" the cat shouted at the same time.

"As a pet," she directed at her mate. "Which do you value more: your pride or your life?" Miyaki continued to the cat. Proud but self preserving creatures.

"_Pets_ don't have pets," Kurama retorted, raising one of his finely shaped eyebrows and curling his lips into a smirk.

"And masters don't have children with their pets." Shishio and Sanosuke knew nothing of their parents master servant relationship. They only knew them as father and mother so they had no idea what they were talking about but if it meant getting a pet, they were all in!

"We want a pet!" Shishio piped up.

Miyaki smirked at her mate. "Your sons want a pet."

Kurama made a disapproving face. "We already have the dogs."

"Those are _your_ pets!" Miyaki argued. "Rei and Noriko hate me and playing with Yemom is like dating a caveman!"

Kurama pouted. "Fine!" he spat. "But keep it out of my sight!"

The trio of younger foxes celebrated. "Thank you, love," Miyaki kissed her mate but he still bore a resentful face when she pulled away.

The boys were distracted by what to name their new cat when Kurama grabbed Miyaki by the roots of her hair and his eyes narrowed. "I am going to tear that ass up."

"Have your way with me, master," she smiled back at him seductively. He turned and pulled her with him back towards home. "Boys, bring her home and tie her up outside. Leave her some water and I'll make her some food later."

"Come on!" Kurama barked harshly at his mate.

XxXxXxX

Miyaki woke up and growled in pain. It was defiantly a good pain. Kurama was still on top of her, fast asleep. She could feel his breath against her ear. She couldn't help but smile at the tickling feeling it made.

"Youko," she sighed. "Youko!" she said louder. He groaned loudly. Miyaki sighed at the vibration, starting to lose herself but she couldn't. "I have to go make dinner."

"And what do you expect me to do about that?"

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Yes, I would. Beside, I'm not hungry. At least, not for food." He started to kiss her neck hungrily.

Miyaki moaned. "Youko, stop it. The boys are hungry."

"You and your sons," he growled and flicked her ear with his tongue.

"They're your sons, too," she smiled, grabbed him by his shoulders and pried him off of her.

"Where'd that strength come from?" Kurama laughed as he was dropped across the bed.

Miyaki started re-dressing, "I am the nine tailed fox demon, aren't I?"

He pouted. "What happened to the weak little kit I mated?"

Miyaki tied her obi and twisted it around to her back then leaned over to kiss the man she loved. "She grew up." Her long, white lashes brushed against his cheeks. Youko went to grab her wrist but she was already gone.

XxXxXxX

"Hello," Miyaki smiled to the cat who was currently sitting against a nearby tree, licking at her hand. She sneered at the fox and went back to her hand. "Well, if that's the way you're going to be, I'll just take this seared salmon back inside."

"Wait fox." She stood up. Miyaki smiled and walked back toward the cat.

"Now where did my little boys tie you up?" she mused to herself, looking the cat up and down. "Aha! Let's see here…" she murmured as she found the knot where Shishio had, obviously, tied the cat. Youko tried to teach the boys knots once. Sanosuke failed, but, Shishio failed miserably. She held up the rope against the cat's neck and she flinched. "Don't worry. If I hurt you, I promise to heal you." She clawed straight through the rope in one try.

The cat grunted. "Where's my salmon?"

Miyaki laughed. "Come on," and she gestured her head toward the house. The cat followed her to the back door but she stopped at the door frame. "What's wrong?"

"What about your mate?" she asked skeptically.

"Don't worry. He won't do anything while I'm around." The cat gave her a questioning look but Miyaki continued on in the house. After thinking it over a couple time, the cat followed. "Here you go." Miyaki set a plate at the table surrounded by place settings and a pot of tea.

"Wow…Isn't this a bit nice for a pet?"

Miyaki laughed. "I just said that so Youko would spare your life. If you don't mind, I made up a room for you, _in_ the house. That is, if you're not an outdoor cat."

"I wouldn't mind," the cat told her still eyeing the food.

"You can eat." She sat and picked up the decorated chop sticks and stiffed at the fish then put the chop sticks down and began eating with her hands. "So what's your name?"

The cat looked at her skeptically. "It's Sakura."

Miyaki laughed at the name her sons obviously came up with, "Your real name."

"Kiko."

"Pretty," Miyaki smiled. "I'm Miyaki." Kiko shared a genuine smile with Miyaki.

There was silence while Kiko ate and Miyaki cleaned the remnants of her family's meal. "You seem like a nice enough demon, how did you get involved with that…not so nice demon?"

Miyaki smiled at the sink full of water where she was slowly washing a bowl. "I simply fell in love." Kiko made a face of understanding and went back to her food. "Why were you in fox territory, anyway?"

"I was running…" Miyaki turned about to ask the obvious when Kiko finished her sentence, "I was running away."

"From what?"

"My ex lover." Kiko started to pick at some rice set in a bowl before her. "He found out I was pregnant and after I gave birth I," she paused, "I gave her away." Miyaki stopped what she was doing and sat at the table with the cat demon, giving her her full attention. "He always wanted a family but I'm young. What am I going to do saddled with a child?" Miyaki put a reassuring hand on her arm and she continued. "I ran here, knowing he wouldn't follow and also that, I was found, I would surely be killed. I'd rather be killed by strangers then the man I love."

The cat shuttered slightly in an act to hold back the tear glossing over her eyes. "I knew I saw something in you," Miyaki smiled and went back to her dishes. There was more silence as the cat was allowed to have her space.

"So…you are the _real_ nine tailed fox demon?" She still had a little food in her mouth as she talked.

Miyaki turned and smiled letting off a little of her aura, "The one and only."

"I always pictured a, well, a man,"

"He was," Miyaki turned back to her work, "But, sadly, he only had a daughter."

"Amazing. The great nine tailed fox demon."

Miyaki laughed, "I'm nothing special."

"It's true. She isn't." A voice came from the doorway.

"Youko…" Miyaki gasped.

"I thought I told you to keep this creature out of my sight," he smirked and moved toward his mate.

"I am but you aren't where you're supposed to be."

"It's my house. I'll be wherever I wish," he wrapped his arms around Miyaki's waist and pecked her lips softly.

"Why so gentle?" she laughed.

"I've been pretty rough on you lately," was his only response but she laughed again.

"I promise, I can take it." A seductive smirk played across her lips.

"Why is it sitting at my table?"

"Because I said _she_ could."

"And who gave you such authority?"

Miyaki smirked again. They'd played this little game many times and she was getting quite good at it. "No one, my love."

"Then how did you come to making such decisions in my house?" He stroked her fluffy, red tipped, white ear down to her chin and lifted it so she was looking directly into his golden eyes. He was sure he had her beat. He always did. And she would submit to his demands and they would make hard love all night because that was normally all he wanted. But tonight, the young fox had a plan.

"Those long, pleasurable months we spent lock away in your room when we first mated or perhaps, when I gave birth to your beautiful sons, I guess, or maybe," she trailed a long nailed finger down his exposed chest, leaving a little, red trace in its wake, "when I spent all those nights healing you after you managed to get your gorgeous body all mangled up." He opened his mouth to respond but the white fox continued. "Even after you told me you never get hurt, you are the great Youko Kurama, after all."

Kiko snickered in the background causing her to receive a death glare from Kurama but then he chuckled and pecked Miyaki on the lips again. "Then who am I to argue with my mate." He'd given in to her cunning and small threat. Miyaki smiled and removed her hand from his chest taking the shallow scratch along with it. She was growing up. Taking more and more after her mate every day; in cunning and power. Now that she was allowed to harness it.

"Love, where do you suppose she will sleep?" Miyaki questioned innocently.

"Outside, with the rest of the uncivilized creatures, like yourself," he answered simply

Miyaki ignored his insult. "But, love," she looked up into his eyes, "I would have wasted all my time preparing a room for her."

"I guess someone won't be getting much sleep tonight," Kurama warned the younger fox with a smile and he turned to leave the two girls.

"What a monster," Kiko grunted after Kurama was out of earshot.

"He's just being himself," Miyaki smiled and went back to the sink.

XxXxXxX

"Well, this is your room. It's not much but it will have to do."

"Are you kidding me? Not Much! This is bigger than my whole apartment!" Kiko almost shouted.

"Calm down. The boys are trying to sleep." Kiko fell across the bed and spread her arms around. "Well, I'll let you sleep. I have a long night ahead of me."

"Thank you, Miyaki," Kiko said quietly. Miyaki smiled and continued out the door to her awaiting mate.

"There you are," he shut the door behind her as she wondered in the room. Kurama wrapped his arms from behind her and began biting softly at her neck. "Take off your clothes," he sighed smoothly in her ear and removed himself from her body. He moved to the bed and watched Miyaki slip the decorated obi off her slender body.

"This feels like déjà vu," Miyaki smirked.

"You're right," he smirked back, "I like knowing what to expect."

Miyaki pursed her lips and slid the delicate robes to the floor before approaching him. She climbed on top of him and their lips met roughly. Their tongues wrestled. Miyaki knew the drill; she was to give in to him. Let him win but not tonight. She laced her finger through his silver hair giving her more leverage in the battle. He firmly grabbed her bottom, a threat to just give up but that wasn't part of the plan. Her hands moved down his body to the sash the held his robe together. With no time to think about it, she sliced the sash apart and pushed the robe off his shoulders. Their tongues still fought for dominance when Miyaki started to slowly move her hands back down his body, finding his member. Nothing! She groaned and pressed harder against her mate who she felt smiling in her agony. She slowly started to run her cunt back and forth across his groin. There was a little tightening but that was it. She opened her eyes to glare at her mate and Youko did the same, giving her a "you're going to have to try harder than that" look. Miyaki growled and pushed him down to the bed, breaking the kiss and snarling.

"I'm not the one who wants sex," she pouted, still straddled over his body.

"You're right. _I_ want sex," he still lay under her, pulling at her long, white hair, "but, now I don't feel like working for it. How do you plan on fixing that, mate?"

"I'm going to sit here and look pretty until you feel like working for it again," she smiled.

"Fine," he smiled back. "Let's see how long you can keep your hands off me." He easily lifted his mate off himself and placed her on the bed next to him.

"Well, let's see how long you can keep _your_ hands off _me_."

He smiled and laid down facing her. "Lay down," he patted the space next to him.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." He started playing with a strand of his hair drawing the attention of Miyaki's bright, red eyes. She watched as a red rose seemed to grow straight from his locks. "For you."

Miyaki giggled and took the rose. "I've never actually seen you use your power for anything good."

"You have, you've just never noticed." And with that the rose multiplied and grew a vine that gracefully traveled up her arm. "I did rescue you, didn't I?"

"Gorgeous," Miyaki sighed, admiring her new bracelet. "Should I worry if it will strangle me?" she joked.

"Would I ever harm you?"

Miyaki smiled and nodded her head, "Yes." Kurama shrugged and the rose retracted back to its original shape. There was silence as they watched each other. "Your eyes are so beautiful," Miyaki finally broke in. She moved her hand as if to touch his face, but, just as it was an inch away, she slowly reached over him to grab an over sized pillow. She paused right as her breast was above his face and felt his aura change. He wanted her but he defiantly didn't want to be the one to give in. Miyaki propped herself on the pillow and positioned herself toward her mate with a smirk playing on her lips.

"So that's how we're going to play." But Miyaki only ran her tongue from one of her sharp canines to her lips to the other in response, making Kurama snarl a little, but, nevertheless, the heat started rushing to his groin anyway.

"Come on Youko," Miyaki smiled as a hand that was resting on her stomach slow moved up her body, "You know you want to. Come make love to me." The hand slowly started stroking her breast, massaging it, squeezing the nipple lightly. She moaned ever so softly.

Kurama rolled over to his back, ignoring the girl. "That's fine. Get yourself all worked up but who's going to release you when you need it?"

She crawled over to straddle his body once again, careful not to brush against him. "You are," she proceeded to fondle her breast with both hands, moaning lightly and tossing her head back. She seductively stuck a finger in her mouth and licked every inch of her long nailed digit and slowly placed it into her wet folds. She shuttered at the feeling as Kurama watched her intently. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small smile spread across her parted lips as she found a rhythm her body agreed with. Then she stopped almost immediately. "I knew you'd see it my way," the younger fox smiled as she felt something rub against her inner thigh.

Youko slowly removed her fingers and lifted himself to meet her. "Just because we see things the same way doesn't mean it's yours." He harshly pressed his lips to hers and entered her lower region. He wrapped his hands around her waist and crashed her body against his repeatedly. She screamed out in pleasure and begged him to go faster as he kissed and licked and bit her neck. Her hand tangled in his hair, ran down his back until he hit her spot, like he planned. She inhaled so sharply it sounded like a muffled screech and her nails dug into his back and trailed outward but Kurama took no noticed as he continued making love to her. He came and fell against the bed, bringing Miyaki with him.

"Are you ok?" Miyaki asked, brushing his hair from his face.

Kurama breathing was labored but he nodded a yes. Miyaki lifted herself until he was fully out of her and fell back against his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, for a demon. "Miyaki," he exhaled. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I lose far too much blood during sex with you."

Miyaki laughed and got off him. "Turn over." He obeyed and Miyaki ran her fingers across the long jagged marks in his back healing them to smooth skin. She continued to draw shapes across his back.

"Want to give me a massage while your back their?" Kurama turned his head to face her. Miyaki moved so she was right next to him then rubbed against his back. He moaned and she felt him start purring under her fingers.

"You like that, don't you?" He moaned again and Miyaki laughed softly. "I love you." She kissed his back.

XxXxXxX

"Kiko, breakfast is in an hour," Miyaki called from outside the door after knocking. She'd just pried herself from her mate's claws and woke up Shishio and Sanosuke and was wondering down to the kitchen. "Kuronue? What are you doing here?" She asked the darkness of the hall, catching the scent of the bat before she even saw him.

"Well, I came looking for Kurama, but now you're here." He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against. Miyaki snorted softly in disgust and continued on to the kitchen but he followed her. "So, what's for breakfast?" The bat questioned, leaning against a counter, as Miyaki scurried around the kitchen, collecting pans and food.

"Youko's upstairs," She turned toward him and pointed out politely.

"Figures. He would send his mate down here all alone when people like me can get in whenever they want." Miyaki rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing. She went to grab a bowl from the top shelf and couldn't quite reach it, nails grazing it but it evaded them otherwise. "Here, let me." Kuronue slipped behind, her easily grabbing the bowl and placing it in her small hands.

"Thank you?" She asked, confused by his helpful actions.

"You're very welcome," he smirked. He was still very close to her, merely inches away, as Miyaki stared up into his azure colored eyes. It was then that she realized Kuronue was slightly attractive. Nowhere near as handsome as her mate but defiantly something to fanaticize about.

"Kuronue, leave the girl alone." A tired sounding voice came from the door. Miyaki gasped in surprise as if one of the acts playing out in her head was going on externally.

"Believe me, Kurama , I would never dream of touching your female," he smiled as a hand reached up and trailed from Miyaki's forehead to her chin, lifting it to, again, meet his gaze. "But just because I don't dream of it doesn't mean I won't do it." He smirked at her and she turned her head away quickly, hiding a soft blush, but Kuronue just laughed and moved away to face his friend. "About time you woke up," smile still spread across his face. "I was beginning to think you would just sleep soundly while some outsider roamed your halls, oh wait! You already have! Kurama , what's this I hear about a cat?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurama commented and slipped his arms around his mate's waist as she went back to cooking.

"So you are housing a cat?" He exclaimed. "I just had to see it with my own eyes! Where is it?"

Miyaki opened her mouth to answer but Kurama squeezed her stomach a bit more harshly then lovingly and she quickly closed her mouth again. "Don't you have someone else to pester?"

"Of course I do, but, I always make sure to set aside some time in my busy schedule to check in on my old friend." Kuronue stepped behind Kurama and picked up a few strands of his long hair and let them slip through his fingers. "You two are so cute together," he whispered, leaning against the counter next to where Miyaki was separating eggs, "You rescued yourself a little helpless fox then mated with her. She cooks for you, cleans up after you and all she wants in return is a little friend so you let her keep her kitten, and in the house of all places! What will it be next, Kurama ?" He moved just beside the older fox and whispered in his ear. "You're becoming…domesticated."

Kurama whipped around and hurled a sharp stemmed white rose at the bat who quickly dodged it, jumping out of the way right before it lodged itself in the wood paneling but Kurama was upon him at his landing, wrapping a clawed hand around Kuronue's throat and pinning him against a wall. "Don't ever repeat those words," Kurama growled at the bat.

Kuronue quickly jumped from Kurama's grasp with a laugh, chanting "Kurama's domesticated" while Kurama chased after him, throwing energy blast and shouting threats.

Well, they were making quite a mess of the kitchen and Miyaki tried to ignore it until and energy blast careened with a bowl of freshly whisked eggs. Both the thieves paused and looked as though they'd just thrown a baseball though a mean old lady's window. "Take it outside," Miyaki said slowly, as calmly as possible.

Kurama straighten and laughed, "It's my house. I'll do whatever I want, where I-"

"Take it outside, now!" Miyaki shrieked, cutting Kurama off before he could finish his statement.

"Yes ma'am!" They said simultaneously and scrambled out the back door.

"What was that all about?" Kiko asked, wondering in the kitchen just as the thieves left.

Miyaki turned and smiled at her, "Just boys being boys." Miyaki sighed as she looked around the kitchen. "Breakfast might be delayed…" She sighed again and, with a flick her wrist, knocked what was left in the egg bowl to the ground.

Kiko picked up the bowl and started rinsing it off in the sink. "If you don't mind cooking with a cat, I'd be glad to help."

Miyaki smiled. "I would appreciate that." Kiko took the bowl of eggs from the counter and started the process of separating them.

XxXxXxX

**Yes! Another chapter done! I'm currently listening to music from Mulan…Aw! Miyaki got herself a friend! How adorable! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone and review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hi! Hello! How's it going? I added some stuff to the summary, if you guys didn't already notice (sounds even worse now -_-).Well, here chapter 9! It's short and lemony and everyone is going to hate Miyaki with a passion after you read it so…enjoy! **

XxXxXxX

"Miyaki," Kurama sighed. She was lying naked across his chest. She just told him she was pregnant for the third time since they mated. The boys, Sanosuke and Shishio, grew up and moved away to start their own legacies as the children of the legendary Youko Kurama and the nine tailed fox demon but they were quickly replaced with another litter of kits. Three that time: two girls and a boy. Since then, it seemed like they couldn't keep their hands off each other, even more than usual. The children were still young enough to stay at home but they would soon move on as well. Runi and Yani, the two girls, already had suitors and Himaru, the boy, always took after his father so well. He'd become a master thief in no time.

"What is it, my love?" She was drawing circles on his chest while he played with her hair.

"Your debt is paid."

Miyaki laughed and sat on top of him. "I'd forgotten about that." He smirked in response. "So, I no longer have to heal you on command or keep your home spotless or singlehandedly raise your children?"

"Not if you don't want to," he laughed and moved to pull her down into a kiss but she evaded him.

"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave," she moved to get off him when he reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to laugh.

"I don't think so," he murmured in her ear, pulling her back down. "You're still my mate. There are still some things you have to do."

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

He started kissing down her chest, making her moan. "I think we can think of some."

XxXxXxX

Miyaki was putting her new born twin boys down for their afternoon nap and she sighed softly thinking about how Kurama promised she'd no longer have to raise their offspring alone. They were already three days old and Kurama barely had any contact with them. Kiko helped but Miyaki thought that her freedom meant they, her and Kurama and their children, would be a real family and take care of things…together. Ever since that night she told him of her pregnancy and he gave her her freedom, he seemed to have…disappeared. Only ever around if he wanted to be healed or have sex. "'Not if I don't want to' my ass," he snorted.

"Don't curse in front of the children." She heard a voice behind her and spun to meet its origin.

"Oh! Kuronue! It's only you," she smiled. In Kurama's absent, he seemed to be around a lot more often and she was getting used to his presence. He even helped out every once in a while. "I'm sorry, Kuronue, but Youko's not here. Again."

"That has to be the least hostile thing you've ever said to me," he laughed and stepped into the nursery.

"I no longer have a reason to be hostile," she admitted and stepped in front of him. They looked at each other for a long time, exploring the other's eyes, face, hair, anything! Like it was the first time they'd ever laid eyes on each other. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kuronue lowered himself to her level and their lips met. His kiss was soft. He didn't move to touch her, didn't request permission to explore her gums. He just kissed her. Then he slowly pulled away, expecting shock to be plastered across the young fox's face but instead it looked like she was in deep thought. He was about to ask her something but she throw his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Kuronue put a hand on either side of her small waist, pulling her just a little closer. It was like no way she had ever kissed Kurama. They didn't wrestle or have preplanned winners. They simply explored. The kiss came to a natural end and they looked at each other again. "Kuronue, we can't do this," she shook her head slightly.

"I know," he agreed, his hands still on her waist, her arms still resting on his shoulders.

"I mean, you're my mate's best friend! We shouldn't have done that." She ripped herself from his hold and turned away from him.

There was silence between them but Kuronue broke it. "Until your _mate_ starts acting like a mate again, I'll be here," he assured her then turned and left.

Miyaki sank to her knees and started sobbing lightly when Kiko, who saw the whole event unfold, rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around the crying fox. "Kiko," she sobbed into the cats shoulder, "I don't...I just…"

Miyaki didn't even know what to say but Kiko shushed her and stroked her hair softly. "I know. Just cry. It's ok to cry. I'll be here as long as you need me."

XxXxXxX

"So this is what you two do while I'm gone," Kurama woke the girls, walking into the nursery. Miyaki feel asleep after about thirty minutes of crying and Kiko, in an effort to find a more comfortable position, lied on the floor with Miyaki in her arms and feel asleep soon after. "I should start sticking around," he smirked.

"Youko!" Miyaki exclaimed happily at the sight of her mate. "I've missed you." She jumped up and kissed him passionately, trying to relive her kiss with Kuronue to no prevail, leaving Kiko, still on the floor, with a confused look at the sight of her friend's sudden mood change.

"Well, I've missed you too," he smiled and kissed her back. She smiled and took his hand, dragging him off to their room, kissing him the whole way. Miyaki pushed him softly across the bed and crawled on top of him. "Miyaki, we both know you're in no condition for intercourse," he ran his hand though her hair, softly, making her eyes meet his.

"But I still know other ways to please my mate," she smirked and kissed him again. She untied his sash a pulled his robe open as she moved to biting his neck softly. Kurama relaxed into his mates movements and let her move on to his nipples. She licked one then sucked it, covering it with saliva then she removed it from her mouth and blow softly, making him shutter and his nipples harden. But those weren't the only things that hardened. She felt his member brush against her leg and she smirked. "You're easily turned on these days," she commented, while removing her kimono.

"I'm too old to control what stimulates me and what doesn't," he smirked back.

"Then I should make sure I'm the only one stimulating you," she kissed him, and pushed his head back down, "Just to be sure." Kurama laughed heartily making Miyaki smile.

"I love your laugh."

"I love you," he replied. Miyaki's smile saddened. That was the first time he'd said those words. She should have been ecstatic but it just didn't feel right. She went back to what she was doing before he had a chance to ask her what was wrong. She kissed down his chest to his navel; running her tongue over and into it. He groaned a little at the built up pressure. "Get on with it," he growled. Miyaki smirked and wrapped her slender hand around his member, grazing it a little with her nails making him moan under her fingertips.

"Anything for you," she whispered and proceeded to massage his penis slowly. He started to purr in relief, lightly thrusting in time with her hand.

He raised his hand and ran through her hair that draped over both of them. "I want to be _inside_ you."

She kissed his lips softly. "I have the next best thing." She moved back down his body and wrapped her tongue around his pulsing erection.

"That will definatily do," he moaned. She covered him with her mouth, raking his member with her teeth as her head moved up and down. Hearing his moan of approval, she licked up and down his shaft and sucked the tip and did everything in her power to please her mate. "Faster," she heard come from above her. She obeyed, silently, relaxing the muscles in her neck and forcing him further down her throat with every thrust. He was getting close. She started to hum a little, added the soft vibration from the back of her throat that always sent him over the edge. He came and moaned loudly as she swallowed it whole.

"I love you," Miyaki finally admitted after she wiped what was left from her mouth and kissed him softly.

XxXxXxX

**I told you! Don't you hate her with every fiber of your being now? Kurama isn't as naïve as Miyaki thinks he is. Surprises and CONFRONTATION coming up, in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! You're all awesome! Review pwease! **

**-leFoxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is finally here! Yay! It's a bit of a long one so strap on your reading hats and enjoy! This could possibly be the last chapter ten that will ever be in this story so cherish it.**

XxXxXxX

A little more than a year passed since Kuronue and Miyaki shared that kissed but it never went beyond that. Kurama seemed to remain oblivious to their longing stares when Kuronue came to visit. Miyaki tried to please Kurama but her will was diminishing quickly to the point where she just laid under him and let him do what he wanted to her and, at one point, even refused sex to him out right. That didn't get a very good response. The children had moved out a few months before so the only one they were disturbing with their shouting match was Kiko. Miyaki finally stormed out of his room and into Kiko's. The cat listened to her rant about her mate and tried to calm her down the best she could. Miyaki finally stopped pacing and ran out of anger because she sat on the bed next to the Kiko and buried her face into her hands. The cat put an arm over her shoulder and they sat in silence. "Kiko," Miyaki finally mumbled into her hands.

The cat almost didn't hear it but responded anyway. "What is it?"

"I'm going to Kuronue's," her face was still in her hands so she couldn't see Kiko's shocked face.

"What?" she shouted in disbelief. "You can't be serious. What are you going to do there? You're mated to Youko! You're connected with him! He'll know if you two do anything!"

"Then I won't _do_ anything." Miyaki lifted her face from her hands, an enlightened look on her face.

"No. Miyaki, I can't let you do this," Kiko protested but Miyaki ignored it, jumping to put her hands on the cat's shoulders smiling.

"Please, Kiko! I just need you to tell him one, little lie!"

"He'll kill me if he finds out you're gone!" she protested.

"I saved your life all those years ago! You owe me this!" Miyaki protested, running over to Kiko's mirror to fix her hair and straighten her kimono. When the cat didn't seem to be budging, Miyaki went back over to her and dropped to her knees. "Please, Kiko. Just this once," she pleaded with the cat.

Kiko folded her arms over her chest and looked angrily down at the fox. "Fine! But just this once."

"Thank you so much!" Miyaki cried and threw her arms around the cat. "You'reh the best friend a girl could have!"

Kiko made a shocked face at the fox's actions then slowly wrapped her arms around the fox. "You're my best friend too." Miyaki pulled away and smiled at the girl. "Alright. What do you want me to tell him?"

XxXxXxX

"Miyaki?" There was a look of shock on Kuronue's handsome face. Miyaki quickly made her was to Kuronue's hideout a few miles outside of Kurama's territory. She would have gotten there in no time on her demon legs but she'd never been so she had to stop frequently and find his scent to follow but she finally made it. "What are you doing here?" he continued, ushering her in the house. It was traditional with sliding doors and wooden panels. It wasn't as big as Kurama's mansion but it was defiantly someplace one could get lost in. Even his attire was traditional. His usual tattered hat and black clothes were replaced with a black, decorated silk robe with mountains embroidered into the bottom with a matching off white silk sash. It instantly made Miyaki feel at home.

"I came to find you," she told him after he shut the door behind her and gathered her in his arms.

"Does Kurama know you're here?" he asked, his face buried in her hair.

"No. I came on my own."

He hummed thoughtfully and squeezed her tighter to him. "I'm glad you came. Come on. We can't stand in the doorway all day." He took her hand and led her through the house to the tea room. He led her to a pillow at the table on the tatami floor, "Stay here. I'll bring some refreshments." Kuronue bent and kissed her hand softly before he let go.

XxXxXxX

Kurama was lounging across his bed as bed after Miyaki stormed out of his room…their room? After she left he really did feel like a part of him was missing. Is this what it's like to feel sorry? He buried his face into the pillow Miyaki normally slept on. It smelled like her. "Why'd you have to go and fall in love, Kurama?" he questioned himself. He finally got up and went to Miyaki's old bedroom. There was no sign of life so he continued on to the cat's room. "Have you seen Miyaki," he opened the door without even bothering to knock. Kiko was sitting on a wooden chair in the corner of her room reading a book, trying to look as innocent as possible. Trying to look like she knew nothing of Miyaki's sudden disappearance.

"Yea. She came through here crying about how much she hated you."

Kurama growled at the cat's disrespectful tongue but right now she had information he needed. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I told her she should finally leave your ass and make a name for herself." Kiko paused and let her words sink into him but he looked like he would pounce on her at any second so she wrapped up her story quickly. "But after that she finished her crying and I think she went down to the garden. She said something about the dog loving her more than her own mate and started bawling again." Kurama snarled and turned, leaving the room angrily.

XxXxXxX

"It was kind of short notice but I think it will do." Kuronue returned with a tray of sweets and tea.

"Thank you," Miyaki smiled at him. "It's been a long time since someone's served me." He placed a cup of tea and a plate with one of the sweets on it in front of her.

"In my house, you're a queen." Miyaki giggled. He sat across the table from her smiling. "I'm so glad you're here but you shouldn't have come." Miyaki looked down sadly.

"I wanted to see you…"

There was silence but Kuronue watched her intently. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked getting Miyaki's attention. She smiled and nodded. He moved next to her and they sipped their tea

"So you live here alone?" She questioned quietly.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're always at Youko's?" She laughed.

"It does get kind of lonely here…" he smiled down at her.

"You have a beautiful house. It reminds me of home." He gave a confused look. "Home before Youko."

He nodded his head. "I guess I forgot you haven't always been with him."

Miyaki laughed. "It does feel like it sometimes."

"Are you ok, Miyaki?" He asked sensing her discomfort and brushing her hair from her pale face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she blushed.

He laughed, "I know you better than you think. Tell me what's wrong." He, using very bad manners but it was his house, put his elbow on the table and rested his head on it and got into a listening pose.

"Youko and I got into a fight."

Kuronue raised his eyebrow. "You two never fight."

"It's true! Well, we don't! In the traditional fashion, at least. It's more like psychological warfare but it's just over trivial things but this was a real argument. I didn't know how to react so I just left."

Kuronue snorted a laugh. "Kurama must be really pissed."

"He can be mad all he wants. It's not going to change a thing!" Miyaki huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that. He loves you. He's just strained right now. He's getting older and he knows it. Heists aren't as easy as they used to be. Humans are getting smarter by the day while us demons are staying the same."

Miyaki nodded her head. "We don't really like change to much, do we?" she laughed softly. She took a sip of her tea and turned toward him. "So all these years, you've had this nice house to come home to but you insist on coming over for me to take care of?"

Kuronue laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. That's what she used to think of Kurama's but his laughter seemed to have stopped at some point along the way. "You sparked my interest and Kurama's my friend. Why shouldn't I be there?" Miyaki giggled and her hand brushed against his. During their conversation, they were slowly moving closer to each other. "You don't like anpan?" He questioned noticing she hadn't touched the dessert he laid out for her.

She laughed, "I love it. But dessert isn't what I want right now." She turned to face him and she placed a hand over his.

"Then what do you want?" he leaned down to her level and she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. They paused just as their lips were about to meet then finally they met. They'd waited more than a year to feel each other's lips again. Kuronue pulled the girl on to his lap, holding her tightly as their tongues explored. They broke away and touched their foreheads together and smiling.

XxXxXxX

"Cat!" Kurama shouted, coming up the stairs. The anger in his voice scared Kiko into a hiss and she jumped onto of one of the bedpost when Kurama burst into her room. "Where is my mate?" He yelled at her, pulling his rose whip from his hair.

"I told you all I know! I swear!" Kiko screamed from her perch.

Kurama made a threatening snap with his whip that tore a gaping hole in the cat's bedroom floor. "Youko!" Miyaki growled, walking into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Miyaki!" The cat and the fox shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Youko. I didn't mean to run off without telling you."

He sighed loudly. "Take care of you cat. I didn't mean to frighten it. I'll be in _our_ room." He turned and left and Miyaki rushed to coax the Kiko from the bed post.

Once she was back on the ground, Kiko ran to the door and shut it quickly. She put her weight against the door and took a deep breath. "I told you he'd try to kill me!" Kiko shrieked.

"I'm so sorry, Kiko," Miyaki took a step toward the cat but she only continued to snarl at the fox.

"It had better have been worth it," Kiko smirked at her making Miyaki smile.

"It was so worth it!"

"Spill," Kiko bounded to her bed and sat cross legged right in the middle of it.

Miyaki's ear twitched slightly then she peeked out the door and closed it again. "He's amazing, Kiko. I don't know if this excitement is from going behind Youko's back or if I'm really falling for him. He's so…interested! About my days, how I've been, how my children are and his kisses are amazing, Kiko!" Miyaki was leaning against the door closed door. "He makes me so horny! Youko could bang my brains out right now! It took everything in me not to mount him and dig my claws into those black, leathery wings." She growled at little at her own kinky thoughts. Kiko giggled. "Thank you so much Kiko!" Miyaki pounced on top of the cat pinning her down to the bed. "I could kiss you right now," she smirked softly. "I really could," she purred, making her words seem more like a growl. Kiko stared into the fox's hungry eyes.

"Save it for Youko," Kiko blushed with a smirk.

"Thank you Kiko!" Miyaki repeated and rolled off the cat.

"So, is this going to become a regular thing? Should I get a book of excuses to use on Youko when he comes searching for you?"

"No, no," Miyaki paused. "I don't think so," she laughed. "I'll cover my own tracks from now on. I don't want you in Youko's path of destruction. You mean too much to me." Miyaki played with Kiko's long black hair that pooled around her head and tugged softly at a strand.

"Stop that," Kiko laughed and snatched her hair away from the fox. "I've never seen you this happy," Kiko smiled turning to face Miyaki.

"I haven't been this happy since," Miyaki thought, "I don't know, Youko and I first mated, maybe. The days my children were born, I guess," she started to laugh, "The day I met you."

"Stop acting like that! Take your sexual frustrations to your mate and quit trying to mount me!" Kiko shouted at the fox making her blush even more and Miyaki smirk.

Miyaki quickly jumped up and kissed the cat on the cheek then ran out of the room with a laugh straight to her mate. He was sitting on their bed when she walked in. She didn't even stop to assess the situation; she simply fell on her knees in front of him and buried her face into his legs. "I'm sorry I ran off, Youko. I just needed to get away. We've never fought like that before. I didn't know what to do. Please let me make it up to you." Miyaki whispered into her mate's lap. He pulled her up onto the bed with him.

"Take off your clothes." Miyaki inclined her head and began removing her kimono as he moved to lie across the bed. A couple of minutes later she sat naked before him. "You have a beautiful body." Kurama commented. Miyaki smiled shyly. "Lie down on your stomach," Kurama said as he made a gesture with his finger. He crawled over to her and ran his hand down the porcelain skin of her back. "Such beautiful skin," he mumbled. "I've always loved how it perfectly contrasts with the color red." He dug his nails into where Miyaki's back met her bum.

She made a sharp gasp. "Youko, that hurts," she whined.

"I know it does," he sighed back.

"Youko," Miyaki breathed when she felt something crawling up her back, "What are you doing to me?"

"I just think your skin would look gorgeous against my blood red roses so I decided to plant one," he paused as the vines grew and coiled around her arms and wrist until they were tied together above her head, "inside your body."

"Why are you doing this?" Miyaki whined.

"Where were you?" Kurama countered.

"I just went for a walk, to cool off," she narrowed her eyes at him. The vine continued down her legs and wrapped around her ankles and around the bedpost.

"You look so beautiful right now," Kurama sighed and moved to sit behind her. He used his hand to pull the cheeks of her bum apart.

"Youko, let me go!" Miyaki shouted and pulled at her bindings.

Kurama rested a hand on one of her hips to pull the object of his desire closer to him and whispered, "No," and entered her from behind. Miyaki screamed bloody murder as he rode her. "Keep screaming, Miyaki. No one can hear you," he sighed. Miyaki moaned and softly whispered a plea for him to speed up into the bed sheets but Kurama only went harder in response. "I want you to scream my name."

"No," Miyaki growled through gritted teeth. With that, that hand that was gripped on her hip contracted and his nails dug deep into her bone. "Kurama! Oh, Kurama! Faster! Please, Kurama!" she screamed.

"You like this?" Kurama smirked.

"Yes! I love it!" she panted.

"Then I guess I could go a little faster." Miyaki moaned beneath him as he sped up.

"Why do you smell like another male?"

"You should know the smell of your own dog," she accused. Kurama thrust deeper into her making her scream out again. The pleasure was starting to tilt back to pain the harder Kurama went.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered.

"Youko, I love you," Miyaki breathed from under him.

"Miyaki, you're going to be the death of me," he murmered and finally came in her. She clawed at the bed and let out a loud moan as Kurama pulled out. The vines followed him, retracting to her back and Miyaki felt like all her strength was moving with them. There was a small flash of light and that formed into a long stemmed red rose at the base of Miyaki's back. "That's the thing about these blood red roses," Kurama plucked it from Miyaki's back and held it to his nose, "their color comes from their vessel's blood."

"Youko, I can't move," Miyaki whined.

"Good. Then, you can stop lying to me."

"What are you-" but she quickly cut off.

"Stay away from Kuronue."

Miyaki sighed, "How long have you known?"

"The second you developed feeling for him," Youko answered. "I wanted to believe they wouldn't go any farther than the longing glances and occasional fantasies but when you two shared that first kiss," he trailed off.

"I didn't think we were that connected," Miyaki looked up at him.

"Me either," he looked at his mate and she quickly looked away. Miyaki tried to push herself up with her arms but she didn't have the strength to do it. Kurama pulled the girl into a sitting position on his lap. "I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I hurt you first. I'm sorry," Miyaki sighed. The girl's body flashed red and she flexed her limbs.

Kurama gestured with his head toward the bathroom, "Go get cleaned up for bed." Miyaki obeyed wordlessly.

She cleaned than sat in the large tub for a few minutes to calm herself. She'd been sobbing silently. She hadn't bathed alone in years. It was so lonely without her mate. "You messed up everything, Miyaki," she murmured and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them. She dragged herself out of the tub, dried off and wrapped herself in a silk robe. She walked back into the room to find Youko already asleep. Miyaki crawled into the bed next to him and tentatively wrapped an arm around his waist but he removed it as fast as she put it there. A pair of tears fell from Miyaki's eyes but she tried again anyway. This time Youko sighed loudly but didn't remove her hand. Instead, he turned over to face her; a look of indifference covered his perfect features as he locked eyes with his mate. He sat up and wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into his arms as the tears started falling uncontrollably.

XxXxXxX

**Okay, I have more explaining to do. Miyaki and Kurama are mated so whenever one of them has certain feelings, the other feels them as well (makes sex a bit more interesting). Thus, even though Kurama was ticked off at his lovely mate, he couldn't help but bang her to the brink of broken because she wanted to be banged to the brink of broken. But, whatever. **

**So, how about that angry sex? Just a bit more rough than usual. Just a little. Haha! I enjoyed writing that. **

**Anyway, what will Kurama do with that rose fed with Miyaki's blood? And what does he have in store for Kuronue (maybe some more angry sex. J/K! Unless you guys want angry sex with Kuronue. Tell me! I could work that in! That might be fun!) ? Find out on the next exciting adventure in Crazy like a Fox!**

**Foxx out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I went on a big vacation with my family and couldn't get to my computer then I got my wisdom teeth removed and I don't think you guys want to read the product of a Vicodin high so I've been sort of out of it. Again I'm super duper sorry! I hope I didn't lose any readers.**

**So, wow, this is the final stretch. Last few chapters but let's not think about the end yet.**

**This chapter is kind of short but I think it's pretty good so enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

Kurama woke early the next morning. He untangled himself from his mate and stroked her hair softly. She'd been crying most of the night and wouldn't be awake for a while. He noticed the gold necklace he gave her so long ago that had become a part of her. She would have to remove it herself if she really was ready to leave him. He sighed and kissed her forehead before making his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He was cracking two eggs into a frying pan when Kuronue walked in.

"I'll take mine scrambled with cheese," he smiled and placed himself at the table.

"This isn't a restaurant," Kurama sighed. He finished his own eggs then went to the ice box for two more and Kuronue's specially requested cheese. "There isn't much left."

"That's fine." Kurama finished Kuronue's eggs and dropped them in front of him then began to set out two cups for tea but Kuronue grimaced, "I don't want tea. Don't you have orange juice or something?" Kurama's eye twitched and he went back to the ice box for a pitcher of orange juice.

"Happy?" Kurama questioned and sat across from him.

"You always were programmed to please," Kuronue smirked. Kurama rolled his eyes and began eating his food. "Where's Miyaki?"

Kurama concentrated for a split second, "She should be down in a couple of minutes." Kuronue smirked again and began eating his food.

A minute or so passed and, just as Kurama predicted, Miyaki walked into the kitchen with a warm smile on her face for Kurama. "Good morning, You-" but she stopped short when she saw his breakfast guest. She turned back to the door to leave.

"Wait. Miyaki," Kuronue tried to stop her but she only whispered an apology and continued out the door.

"Stop trying to seduce my mate, Kuronue," Kurama sighed.

"Damn it," Kuronue cursed under his breath, "I was so close. I really wanted to know what it felt like to be inside a fox."

Kurama smirked, "You already do. Or have you forgotten?"

"A female, Kurama," Kuronue scoffed.

"Oh," Kurama's smirk widened, "Well, they're tight and hot, easily orgasm and anything else is only for their mate to know."

"Then they aren't much different than their males?"

"You would know," Kurama pursed his lips.

"I believe I _have_ forgotten."

"Did our time together mean so little to you?" Kurama looked sadden at this but it was just a ruse.

"Of course not! But we haven't been together in such a long time," Kuronue smirked.

Kurama laughed and stood to take both of their plates to the sink. "You should go. I forbade Miyaki from coming near you and I prefer to spend some time with my mate today."

"Fine." Kuronue got up and walked towards the back door.

"I'll arrive late tonight," Kurama said quietly.

Kuronue smirked. "I'll be waiting."

XxXxXxX

Kurama kept his word and spent the whole day with his mate. They smiled and laughed together and forgot all about life for just a day. To finish it all off, they curled into the bed, to sleep in each other warmth: Miyaki was tucked into Kurama's side as he cradled her gently.

"Miyaki?" She made a small noise to indicate she was listening. "I have to go out tonight."

Miyaki looked up and frowned, "Why?"

"Why else? Business," he smirked. Miyaki sat up and pouted. "Don't do that. You know I can't resist that pouty face of yours." She leaned over and squeezed her breast together, showing him what he would be missing out on. "Are your breasts starting to sag?" Miyaki gasped and ran to the mirror leaving Kurama laughing on the bed.

"It's not funny," Miyaki frowned as she pushed her breasts against her body then let them go to test their elasticity.

"Yes it is," Kurama continued to laugh. "You have to be the most self conscious demon I've ever met. Your body is perfect. It always will be."

"I don't like it when you tease me. You're always so serious. I don't know when you're really joking." Miyaki sat on the edge of the bed.

Kurama smiled and gestured for her to come to him. She allowed herself to be wrapped in his embrace. "I'll stay until you fall asleep," he whispered and stroked her hair.

"Then I won't fall asleep."

Kurama chuckled and she yawned. "Go to sleep."

"Youko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Miyaki yawned again and closed her eyes. The girl soon fell into a deep sleep and Kurama untangled himself from her and left.

XxXxXxX

Kuronue was lying on his back on his futon spread across the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He heard a soft knock on the door to his bedroom. "Stop playing games, Kurama," he whispered making Kurama chuckle softly. Kuronue looked down to see Kurama sitting by his side. "I wasn't aware of the fact that you treated every home like a heist."

"I try," Kurama smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on Kuronue's lips. Kurama placed a knee between Kuronue's legs and massaged his hardening member with it making Kuronue moan ever so softly. The fox then pushed the robe the bat was wearing off his shoulders in one fluid motion and flipped the bat on top of himself. "Excite me. Like you used to," He whispered in his pointed ear.

Kuronue smirked, "Let's see if I can remember." He then moved to the foot of the pallet, pulling Kurama's pants down with him, removed one of pristine white shoes covering the fox's clawed feet and kissed the very tip of his toe and pulled his pants completely off. He moved to a sitting position and pulled the fox's foot up with him, cradling it like a child. Starting from the heel, Kuronue ran his tongue along Kurama's foot, creating designs as he went. Kurama moaned harshly and tossed his head back. "Miyaki knows nothing of this, does she?" Kuronue chuckled and bit softly at Kurama's arch. Kuronue's nimble fingers ran over Kurama's toes down to his ankle before his lips left butterfly kisses in their wake. Kurama was quickly turning into putty under the bat's touch giving Kuronue reason to move on to higher places.

"Do the other," Kurama commended when Kuronue started to show signs of leaving his sensitive digits.

"You're taking away from the sexuality with your demands," Kuronue commented and picked up Kurama's other foot.

"I'll take away your sexuality if you don't adhere to my demands." Kuronue smirked and proceed to pleasure the fox. When Kurama seemed satisfied, the bat moved farther up his leg, leave kisses wherever he went until he reached the spot behind Kurama's knee. He bit right into it without warning. Kurama already knew it was the price of a night of pleasure with his companion. It was best to get it over with lest the bat might bite into his rear end once he was done with him. Kuronue took a couple of sips and released him, threw the leg over his shoulder and moved on to the other leg. "Would you look at that," Kuronue smirked after licking his lips of the fox's blood, "That looks just like the pasty white ass of the King of Thieves." Kurama blushed and looked away. Kuronue was perfectly positioned between Kurama's legs, only a half a step away from being folded in on himself and fucked into oblivion. "A blush? On the king's flawless face?" Kuronue quickly entered Kurama, pulling his buttocks to meet his cock. "It's blasphemy!" Kuronue pounded into Kurama. "Whoever did such a thing should suffer one thousand deaths one thousand times over." Kurama cried out, clinging to the pallet behind him for support.

"Fuck! Kuronue! Don't go easy on me!" Kurama shouted.

Kuroune chuckled, "Alright," and pounded straight into the fox's prostate. Pre cum shot out of Kurama's shaft making them both slick. Kurama's hands started to snake across his body to his own erection. "Does little Kurama need some attention?" Kuronue asked and replaced Kurama's hands with his own.

Kurama cried out again. "Faster, Kuronue!" was the only phrase to barely escape his lips for a period.

"Kurama," Kuronue breathed when he knew they were both close to their breaking point, "let's cum together." Kurama covered them both with his essence while Kuronue's dripped from under him. They fell into a heap on top of each other, basking in the afterglow. Kurama was breathing harshly but smiled up at his old lover and brushed the long black hair from his face. Kuronue kissed him softly and curled into Kurama who held him against his chest. Kurama was almost asleep when Kuronue roused him with a question. "What have you done with Miyaki?"

"She's under a sedative," Kurama said sleepily.

"You haven't detected my virus yet?" Kuronue exclaimed happily.

"No, I found it." Kuronue's ears drooped. "It would have been a very good try if I hadn't known you so well," Kurama smirked. "You used the same thing on that water demon, if I recall. I used a blood rose to expel it."

"So she's weak."

"Very, she probably slept through all of this and if she didn't she won't be able to get very far."

"You only took a drop from a sea, you know?"  
>"Yes, but that power is untapped."<p>

"Pity. You spoil her, Kurama."

"I can't help it. She's like a child that needs to be cared for." Kurama ran his fingers through bat's black hair.

"A child that you have sex with?"

"Details," Kurama waved away his comment. "Go to sleep and promise you won't come over for a while."

Kuronue pouted, "Fine, but when I do, I'll be expecting one of Miyaki's five course meals."

"I don't make promises."

"Neither do I."

XxXxXxX

Miyaki awoke with hardened nipples and her own fingers stroking between her legs. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. "Youko?" she questioned but didn't get a response. "Weird dream," she sighed and pulled her knees close to her body. Or was it? Her eyes widened and she bounded from the bedroom to find her mate. She searched for his aura then every room in the house. There was no sign of the silver fox. She ran outside to continue his search but she didn't make it very far. She felt the effects of the blood rose as soon as she reached the surrounding trees. She placed her hand against the bark to stable herself. The last thing she saw was the spinning forest.

XxXxXxX

…**CLIFF HANGER! HE'S HANGING FROM A CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER!**

**I didn't mean to make it this short but I've always wanted to end on a cliffhanger :) How cool am I with my cliffhangers? Hahahaha! Any who, I promise to update soon. I hope everyone enjoyed it and review please! ^_^**

**-leFoxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**About this chapter…I thought it was getting too serious and I hate srs bsnss so this is a pretty fluffy chapter. Everyone's probably going to think this chapter is so pointless but it contains in its confines critical information to make the epilogue SUPA SRS BSNSS! So, that's all I got! Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

"You're awake," Kurama said when he noticed his mate's red eyes flutter open. "You look so young when you sleep. I should watch you do it more often." Kurama helped the younger fox into a sitting position. They were on their bed, in their bedroom.

Miyaki was a little more than confused but she was quickly sorting through the haze. The last thing she remembered was being in the forest! "Youko! Where were you?" She shouted.

"Work. I stole this for you," Kurama smiled. "It matches your eyes." He slipped a gold ring on her ring finger set with a circle of diamonds and a large ruby in the center of them.

Miyaki admired it. "So, who is she?"

Kurama's golden eyes narrowed. No, she definatly didn't sleep through his sexcapade with Kuronue, "There is no other woman, Miyaki." Miyaki sighed and looked away. "You don't believe me." Miyaki snorted softly but didn't respond. "Miyaki, look at me." When she didn't obey, he placed a hand on the side of her face and forced her to look in his eyes. "You are the only woman for me, do you understand that?" Miyaki nodded softly. "You should eat." Kurama held a bowl of soup in front of her.

She took it and took a couple of sips. "I feel so weak."

"I had to do it. I'm sorry."

"How long will the effects of that blood rose of yours last?" She nodded toward the rose under a glass cover on their dresser.

"They're permanent."

Miyaki's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "Why did you do this to me?" She shouted and threw the bowl at her mate. He dodged it and it hit the wall with a crash.

"I'm sorry, Miyaki. I didn't want to," he tried to calm her, stoking her head as softly as his words.

"Answer my question!" She slapped his hand away.

"You were falling in love with him…" he trailed, something the King of Thieves never did.

"So you took my energy so I would run off with him?"

"More than that. He infected you with a virus that would make you love him. I don't know when. At some point when I was too busy to notice. I used the rose to expel it."

"He liked me…"

"Don't romanticize it. He desires only to steal you from me. All he wants your body and what it can give him. Nothing more," Kurama explained. "You are mine. I protect what is mine and if it means draining your energy to keep you safe then that is what will be done."

"How do I know that that isn't what you did to me all those years ago?"

"If I had, you certainly wouldn't fight back like you always do," he smirked. "You fell in love with me out of your own free will. I may have seduced you a little but I would never force you to love me."

Tear pooled in her eyes. "Thank you for protecting me, Youko," she looked up at him, making the tears fall.

He nodded and rose. "I'll go get you something else to eat." He turned back when he was almost at the door. "Would you like me to retrieve your cat?"

Miyaki shook her head. "I just want to be with you right now."

Kurama nodded and opened the door. "Rest," he smiled to the girl just before closing it back again.

XxXxXxX

"Hey Miyaki," A voice chirped from the behind the fox couple as the slowly walked hand in hand though the surrounding forest. They'd just finished breakfast and were taking a short walk to burn some energy.

"What is it, Kiko?" Miyaki sighed in a voice would have been taken as irritation to bystanders but the trio knew their little excursion was weighing heavily on the younger fox's stamina.

"When are you planning on cutting your hair? Isn't it a bit," the cat lifted a black eyebrow thinking of a good word, "tiresome?" She eyed Miyaki's red tipped, three foot train of hair that trailed behind her.

Miyaki smiled tiredly. "She won't be," Kurama answered.

"It's a sensitive subject," Miyaki sighed and released Kurama's hand to lean against a tree.

Kiko crossed her arms and made a soft huffing sound. "And why is that?"

Kurama extended his hand to his mate again to encourage her to continue but Miyaki refused it. "He won't let me," she nodded toward the silver fox. "Please, Youko," she said more quietly, "just a couple minutes of rest."

He shook his head. "If you wish to regain your strength, you must exert what little you have to its limits so it will return stronger."

She sighed once again and took a couple of deep breaths before catching his hand. "I didn't really mind the condition when I was younger. It only became an issue when I stared to regularly trip on it." Kurama smiled and smile that almost looked like he was stifling a laugh. "It's only funny because it doesn't happen to you," she laughed breathlessly in response to her mate.

"Why won't you let her cut her hair? It is her hair!" Kiko argued.

"Because I said she couldn't."

"But why?" the cat whined.

"There's no use in arguing, Kiko. It's very rare when Youko doesn't have his way," she smiled. As soon as the words left her lips, her legs gave way beneath her and she fell into Kurama's waiting arms.

"Well, this is the end of our little trip, my little fox," Kurama sighed to Miyaki as he shifted her unconscious head to rest on his shoulder. "Come home if you want," he told the cat over his shoulder and made his way back to the house.

"Wait! I'm not letting you off that easily! Why do you care so much about something as insignificant as Miyaki's hair?"

"I answer to no one. Especially not my mate's pet."

"Fine. I'll just ask her about it when she wakes up."

Kurama snorted softly. "If she knew the reason for the condition it would no longer serve its purpose."

Kiko huffed again then stormed off in front of him. "We'll just see about that," she grumbled with her tail high in the air as she stalked off.

XxXxXxX

Miyaki slowly opened her eyes in fear of the bright light the shone through the bedroom window in the morning but it was surprisingly dull in the early afternoon. She sat up silently and scanned the room only to find her best friend poking through the items on top of the dresser. Miyaki slid off the bed with surprising stealth and slipped behind the cat. Doing her best impression of her mate, she frowned and growled slowly, "What are you doing?"

"Oh my God! Kurama, please don't kill me! I just saw something shiny and wanted to…" but she trailed of when she heard giggling and opened her eyes. "Miyaki! Don't do that! I swear I just lost a life!"

"I'm sorry but it was just too easy," the fox girl laughed. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. This is the first time I've been in your room," Kiko mused. "Kurama told me to say with you until you woke up. He brought you some food, too," Kiko pointed at a bowl of rice and cooked chicken on the bed side table.

"He ate?"

"I guess…" Kiko sighed.

"Good," Miyaki smiled. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah. He brought me something, too."

"Really?" Miyaki exclaimed and wondered back over to the bowl of food.

"I'm a surprised as you are but I've got a theory: since you're, sort of, indisposed, he plans on fattening me up to feed to those dogs of his."

"Oh, Kiko, he's not that cruel." Kiko made a face at the fox. "Maybe he is that cruel but he wouldn't do that because it would upset me."

"I guess," Kiko frowned. "I've thought of something else, though. Since Kurama won't let you cut your hair and you're a little hair illiterate, maybe I can style it for you."

"Who said I was hair illiterate?" Miyaki frowned.

Kiko raised an eyebrow, "The most I've seen you do with it is braid it." Miyaki looked away with slight embarrassment and mumbled something. "What was that?" Kiko cupped a hand around her black ear and leaned in.

"Youko braids it," she said louder as a blush spread across her face.

"Oh, Miyaki," Kiko smirked. "You can cook and clean and raise children but you don't even know the basics of grooming? Were you really that sheltered as a child?"

"I had an attendant to care for my hair."

Kiko's eyes widened then developed a dreamy glaze. "Kind hearted, soft spoken, pale, translucent skin; you really were a princess!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Miyaki waved her hands, denying the accusation. "I was far from royalty. More like a glorified doctor. Besides, I don't think Youko will like you changing my hairstyle and I don't want you to waste your time…"

"Don't worry. I won't cut it and it will be fun," then she murmured, "And if I did cut it, he probably wouldn't even notice."

Miyaki thought about it. "Alright! Come on!" She put down her food and lead the cat through the bathroom into the large walk in closet. On one side, pristine white clothing hung in perfect order and on the other side there were stacks of kimono boxes: a few lay open across the floor with obis lying here and hanging there. And at the back of the closest was a large, three-paneled mirror with a short podium to stand on while admiring oneself.

"Did Kurama have this before you mated?" Kiko asked skeptically, posing on the podium.

"Foxes are very vain creatures," Miyaki laughed and handed the cat a small chest with tiny drawers. "Those are all my hair things. They're rarely, if ever, used…"

"Wow, Miyaki!" Kiko exclaimed opening on of the drawers. "I'd expect a thief's mate to have nice things but this is pure gold!" She picked up hair pin that gleamed in the light.

"There's a diamond one in there just like it. They're a pair. Where would you like me?"

"I guess here is good," Kiko stepped down and let the fox kneel into a sitting position and Kiko sat on her knees behind her. "You're hair is surprisingly thin for it to be so long," the cat murmured when she began brushing it.

About fifteen minutes later, Kiko was halfway done: Miyaki's long white hair was tucked, pinned, and weaved into the makings of a brilliant, magisterial up-do when they met their first disturbance. "What are you two doing in the closet?"

They both turned to find the intruder. "Youko," Miyaki smiled happily, "Kiko's doing my hair."

"I can see that." He stepped into the closet and stood next to the mirror to get a closer look at his mate. He cocked his head to the side then shook it. "I don't like it."

"What?" Kiko shouted, "I'm not even done!"

"It's already too much," Kurama frowned. "Miyaki's simple. She needs a simple hairstyle."

Kiko growled, "Fine!" She pulled out all the pins that held Miyaki's hair in place in one fell swoop. "Let's try this again."

Kurama chuckled and turned to leave. "I'll be waiting."

A half an hour later, Kiko pulled Miyaki into the bedroom, where Kurama lay propped on a pile of pillows with a book, to show her latest masterpiece to the fox's mate. It was pulled into a bun, held together by a braid and the rest of her red tipped hair cascaded down to Miyaki's shoulders. "Better, but I still hate it." Kiko grumbled and pulled Miyaki back into the closet. A quarter of an hour passed and Miyaki was shown off to her mate again. This time it was pulled into a high pony tail, small sections were braided together then split into two large sections and twisted together held in place by a ring of white pearls. "Now it doesn't even look like you're trying." Kiko muttered a few obstinacies as she we went back to work. A couple hours passed and Kurama hated everything he saw and he'd grown weary of the hair show. "Miyaki," he called as he stepped into the new hair salon yawning, "It's about time you started din-That's it!" He shouted when he saw his mate's hair. "You look beautiful," He smiled, coming down to Miyaki's level and kissing her on the nose.

"I haven't even done anything!" Kiko shouted in disbelief. She was still deciding what to try next when the King of Thieves walked in.

"Exactly. It's perfect."

Kiko fell to the floor and shouted in desperation. "Miyaki! How do you live with him?" Miyaki giggled and accepted her mate's hand to help her up. They shared a soft kiss and Kurama ran his fingers down her pale locks. "Alright, I get it," Kiko shook her head and got up. "You like her just the way she is but can I at least give her a trim? I know when you to first got together she had a perfectly straight cut and now her hair is just long with no structure whatsoever. And she won't even be cutting it, I will, so it won't be breaking any senseless commandment you put in place. Please, Kurama."

Kurama looked down at Miyaki and her big, blood red eyes met his and she smiled the most innocent smile he'd ever seen. "Fine." Kiko jumped in victory. "But just a trim."

"Of course," both the girls chimed together.

XxXxXxX

Kiko and Miyaki were sitting at the table waiting for the master of the house so they could begin eating. "Kiko! He'll notice you did more than just trim it," Miyaki whined and looked red ends of her hair. It was only a little longer then it had been when Kurama and herself first met.

"Relax. I'll handle this," Kiko assured the girl just as Kurama walked in. He sat in his usual stop without looking up and began eating his food. The girls shared a look then began to eat as well.

It was half way through the meal when Miyaki addressed his silence. "Youko, is everything alright?"

"Of course, little one. Everything is perfectly fine," he looked up and smiled at the girl. "I'm just wondering why your hair is so short after I swear I told that cat of yours to only give you a trim."

Miyaki looked stunned for a split second then began laughing sheepishly. "Well, you see, about that…"

"Her split ends were far too bad to just give her a two inch trim," Kiko butted in.

"Is that right?" His sharp, golden eyes never left his mate. "I've never noticed any split ends."

"You're probably just going senile in your old age," Kiko smirked.

"Kiko!" Miyaki gave her a shocked looked and was about to reprimand her when she heard Kurama laughing. "Youko?"

"Oh! It's nothing, just that Kuronue is the only one who talks to me like that but he also has the strength to back-up his comments," he quickly sobered and averted his gaze to the cat.

"Kiko, maybe you better go up to your room." Miyaki shooed the cat from the kitchen.

"Miyaki won't always be here to protect you," Kurama commented as she reached the door.

Kiko stopped and clenched her fist. "Unlike you and your bat buddy, Miyaki and I are real friends. I owe her my life and I will stay by her side even after that debt is paid!" Kiko stormed from the kitchen leaving the two lovers alone.

"Why must you always pick fights with her?" Miyaki got up and hurried after the cat but she was stopped at the door.

"Because I'm fox, Miyaki! I thought you were one too but I might have been mistaken."

She turned and growled a feral growl at him. Something she'd never done and it scared Kurama slightly, not enough to show but enough to remind him he was dealing with the nine tailed fox demon. "Is that 'fox' enough for you?" And she left.

XxXxXxX

**Oh man! So sleepy! But yay! I got that chapter done! I don't know if the next chapter will be the last of the second to last yet so yeah…Thanks for reading everyone and review please! **

**-Ou le vous, and I do mean you, Foxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it! Don't everyone get all upset because you hate the ending. I hate the ending, too. (I mean, I'm happy with it but it feels…undone) But it's not really the end! There will be an epilogue (that's what they're called right?)! An actual conclusion will be written (at some point (maybe not soon but it will definitely be written (believe it!))) to tie up all these loose ends!**

**I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing and adding Crazy like a Fox to their favorites and stuff like that. I haven't really had a chance to reply because of school and stuff but thank you so much! You guys are all awesome! ^_^**

**I hope everyone enjoys this final (for now) installment of Crazy like a Fox!**

XxXxXxX

The days turned into weeks and the weeks slowly turned into months and Miyaki's strength refused to make any progress. Kurama could tell she was giving up. She woke up and made food then withdrew back to their bedroom or the garden. It wasn't uncommon for him to find her curled into Yemon's side, asleep. The thought of waking her always crossed his mind but he'd always decide against it and, instead, carried her up to their bed in his arms to watch her sleep until she awoke. He enjoyed being the first thing she saw. He'd kneel on the side of the bed and wait for her red eyes to flutter open and she always smiled up at him so lovingly then he would kiss her on the forehead and she would ask if he ate. This was always how it went without fail until the day Kurama just came home from a job with Kuronue. It was only early afternoon but the fox was already exhausted and the girl's young, sleeping face always calmed him after a day full of excitement. He laid her across the bed and kneeled in his usual spot. The next thing he knew, he felt a cold hand slide down the side of his face. He sleepily opened his eyes to see his mate's concerned face. "Are you alright, Youko?"

He yawned and perked up slightly. "Just tired," he smiled. Miyaki smiled back and moved over in the bed to give him room to lie down. He happily took her invitation. He rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her and drifted back to sleep.

Miyaki stared up at the canopy of the bed and started to drift as well. She dreamt of a clearing in a very familiar forest. She'd been here before. _"Miyaki,"_ a familiar voice called softly. She turned to find a figure sitting on a rock behind her.

"_Saito?"_ He was made of sakura petals now, a sign of the ending spring. The figure beckoned her toward him. She obeyed quickly and fell to her knees in front of him.

"_Miyaki?"_

"_Saito, I'm not worthy of your advice. I allowed a stranger to infect my body and now I am punished by being left powerless."_

She felt soft petals touch her cheek and guide her eyes to face his. _"You act as though all your power was taken."_

"_It was,"_ she argued.

"_I wouldn't be able to communicate with you if it had."_

"_Saito, what are you saying?"_

"_Miyaki, I need you to listen. What was taken was miniscule to what you are capable of."_ Miyaki opened her mouth to voice her confusion but he continued. _"You need to go someplace where you can concentrate. You energy is locked away. It was done when you were very young so you wouldn't become a monster like your father. You have to unlock it and soon. It seems I was wrong about your mate…"_

"_What are you-"_ but she was cut off.

"_You must wake up soon."_ The figure started to fade.

"_Wait! Saito! I don't understand!"_ She shouted at the disappearing figure. _"Saito?"_ she sighed and faded into herself, back to reality. Kurama was still curled into her but the sun was up and bright behind the drawn curtains.

"Miyaki! Kurama! You two alive in there?" There was a shout from the other side of the door. Miyaki didn't want to wake the older fox so she kept quiet. A few seconds later Kiko popped her head through the door. "Hey!" Miyaki rested a finger to her lip to quiet the cat. "He'll get plenty of sleep once he's dead. You two have been in her for a while. Up to no good?"

"No, we were asleep," Miyaki smiled. "He's so comfortable; I don't want to wake him."

"Yeah, he seems to be right at home on your boobs."

"What can I say, they are soft and squishy. I can hardly blame him." Miyaki made a seductive face and softly squeezed her breast making Kiko laugh.

"I just came by to make sure you were okay. I haven't seen in a while."

"What time is it?"

"A little past noon."

Miyaki made a shocked face. "We almost slept twenty four hours!"

"Hm. I can understand you being tired but I wonder what he's been doing…"

"That's none of your business cat." The two girls almost jumped at the low growl that emanated from the lump on top of Miyaki's body.

"Youko, you're awake!" Miyaki smiled.

"I'm sorry to worry you. You should have woken me," he sat up and brushed the long white hair from the girl's face.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. You looked so tired."

"I'm never too tired for my mate."

"I can see you two have some unfinished business. I'll just continue on my way," Kiko announced at their exchange of sweet nothings.

"We'll be down soon enough," Miyaki smiled to the retreating cat then turned to Kurama. "Are you hungry?"

"Always, but not for food," he smirked and slowly let his fingers wonder down her body.

"Youko!" the girl shrieked when his fingers gripped at her crotch, "You know I don't have the strength for that."

Kurama sighed and kissed her softly then resettled against her chest. "Why do you call me that?" he voiced after a moment of silence.

"Call you what?"

"You call me by my title; as if I were you're master or something."

"You were my master for so long; I guess I just never grew out of it."

"Even your cat calls me Kurama," he tilted his head up towards the girl.

She giggled. "Kurama," she blushed and looked away. "It's strange…"

He flipped on top of her, straddling her small body, and pulled her head so they were eye to eye. "You call me Kurama during sex." Her blush deepened and she avoided eye contact. "Why are you acting like a virgin kit all of the sudden?" He kissed her roughly. "I know you're capable of so many things that a virgin isn't," he whispered making Miyaki smirk.

"Well, now that I think about it, I might have enough strength…"

Kurama laughed, "I'll go easy on you." He untied her robe and exposed her body. He kissed her lips again, entrancing them with his every movement, making her moan when he pulled away. His finger gently massaged her shoulders while he decided which side of her neck seemed most enticing. He decided to just go down the middle, pulling her long hair back to move her head out of the way and massaging her chest to keep his other hand occupied. He made four nice holes and a dark mark at the base of her neck before moving further south. Taking a nipple and rolling it on his tongue as he always liked to do then moving on to the second. While her senses were occupied, he spread her legs just far enough for him to wiggle into.

Miyaki grunted softly and wrapped her legs around him. Her fingers reached down and stroked Kurama's face. "Can we stay like this?"

Kurama laughed, "Whatever you want." He kissed her lips and pulled her on top of him. Miyaki maneuvered her hips to get confortable and received a moan from Kurama. "I don't know how long I'll be able to stay motionless when I'm so close to fucking your brains out."

"What happened to going easy on me?" She frowned and kissed his chest.

"_That_ was going easy but easy can only go so far."

She laughed softly then sighed. "I love the way you fill me, Kurama." Before he had a chance to respond, her hips moved in a slow up and down motion. Kurama's first response was to attempt to speed the girl up by thrusting against her but she placed her hands firmly on his hips, stopping them. "Why must you be the master of everything? Let me control this one," she gave him a loving smile and kissed his lower neck, her hips moving steadily despite his protest. Her mouth moved up the curve of his neck, stopping where it met the jaw but only for a short period. Her fingers snaked through his hair and stroked his ears. Their lips met and, as if urged on by the kiss, her thrust became faster and deeper. Kurama moaned through the locked lips but instead of letting up, Miyaki took it as an opportunity to slip her tongue deep into his mouth. Someplace he'd never let her venture if he was guarded. Their teeth clicked against each other's as Miyaki wrapped her long tongue around his, taking advantage of his preoccupied mind. He was close. Very close. She lowered her body further down to his, pressing their chests together and twisting her hips into the thrust, going deeper. His seed shot hard into her body and their connection was broken by her sharp gasp. She slumped against his body when his essence finally stopped pouring into her. Her breathing was labored but she had strength enough to lift her body enough so he was out of her. "It hasn't been like that in a long time," Miyaki smiled slightly up at him.

"You made me cum so hard! And you barely did anything!"

"Maybe you should stop trying to rape me and let me be in charge once in a while," she smirked.

There was a long pause then the male mumbled something. Miyaki looked to her mate cocked her head to side. "I don't like relinquishing control," he repeated with a pout. "I don't like to feel…weak…"

"You'll never be weak. As long as you live and even after death."

His mind flashed back to his night with Kuronue. He cursed softly and pulled the girl under him, holding her close. "At least I'll always be stronger then you, my little nine tailed fox demon," he sighed.

XxXxXxX

Miyaki left the kitchen after making breakfast the next morning. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered of what Saito told her. Her legs instinctively took her to the garden. The dogs greeted her happily as she made her way to a spot under a large soul eating plant. Yemon curled up next to her as she sat down. "Someplace I can think," she sighed. "This is as good a place as any, huh, Yemon?" The large creature looked up at her and yawned. "Why don't you go play with the girls? I'll be fine." The dog peered at her threw his big black eyes. "If I need you, I'll call." His look became unsure until she nodded to where Noriko and Rei were jumping after some kind of demon world bug Kurama introduced to pollinate his demonic plants. He timidly got up and started playing with the dragonfly-like creature. "Alright Miyaki, concentrate," she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and looked inside herself. _Where has my power been? It was always so easily assessable but I don't even know where to look. _

"_Stop looking. Start feeling,"_ a voice whispered. She tensed and tried to feel for her power. Her hands clenched, fur sprouted across her body as it started to transform. She felt it. Was this her true form? Excitement spread across her body as she opened her eyes. She took a look at her paws: small, harmless, white fox paws. She cried out loudly in exasperation and clawed desperately at the plant behind her, receiving not only the attention of Yemon but of her mate, as well.

"Miyaki! Miyaki, what's wrong?" Kurama shouted as he ran to her, lifting her off the ground and into his embrace.

The small fox stopped scratching at the air and looked into her mates eyes. "_Kurama,_" she whined before tears started falling from her eyes. Her held the small fox to his body and tried to quiet her. "_I tried so hard,_" she whined softly.

"I know, little one. I know." Her sobs became harder. "Calm down, Miyaki, you'll make yourself sick. You're tired. Let's go take a nap, alright." Her tears slowed as he carried her upstairs.

She sighed softly as he lay across the bed with her on top of him. "_I must have accessed some kind of energy. I was able to transform, even if it's just into my weaker form._"

The silver fox's fingers combed through her soft fur, making her purr softly. "Miyaki, why this sudden interest in regaining your strength? Just yesterday, you'd given up.

The girl sighed. "_This might sound silly, but, I had a dream. Saito told me-_"

"Saito?" he cut her off, "He's the one you were betrothed to?"

She nodded. "_He told me I needed to regain my strength soon._"

"Did he say why?"

"_No,_" she lied.

"I don't like this," he mumbled. "Miyaki, I'll always be here to protect you. It's perfectly fine if you can't access your power. You don't need it, you have me." Miyaki smiled up at him but that voice told her not to believe him and made her frown. Her head fell against his chest and she drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

"Sounds like you're going to have some interference from beyond the grave," Kuronue mused from the couch. Kurama just finished telling him what happened earlier that day as they lounged in the sitting room.

"She has the ability but she can't possibly have enough energy to summon him," Kurama sighed from the opposite couch.

"Just because she can't summon him on her own doesn't mean he can't be helping."

"He's dead! That's impossible!"

"How much do you know about this guy? He could have been the most powerful demon in her skulk."

"He wouldn't have died as easily," Kurama waved away his friends explanation.

"Or he could have died protecting your lovely mate." Kurama's expression became serious and Kuronue started to laugh, "He probably loved her so much more then you ever could! Just think about him giving his own life to protect hers. You would never do that! That's something that no amount of logic or power can explain."

"I need to talk to Miyaki."

"Damn right you need to talk to Miyaki. You took the fact that she had nothing left for granted. There's too much you don't know about her." There was a knock at the door.

"Kurama, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner. Kuronue, you're here?"

"Miyaki, you're awake," Kurama smiled.

"Nice to see you too," Kuronue sneered

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I owe you," Kurama asked the bat.

"I'd love to," Kuronue grinned.

"Kurama," Miyaki eyes were downcast, "I'm sorry, but I can't cook for him."

"You told her?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama ignored his question and addressed his mate instead. "Miyaki, please," he gave her a pleading look. Miyaki was about to give in but she decided to stand her ground. Something reminded her of what the bat did to her and she shook her head to the older fox. Kurama's eyes narrowed and his voice became stern, "Miyaki, now."

Tears welled in her eyes, "Kurama, I can't," she cried and turned to run from the room but her mate was faster.

Kurama grabbed the roots of her hair, stopping her in her tracks but he quickly let go when her saw the tears streaming down her face. "Miyaki, I'm sorry…"

An angry look crossed her face but quickly turned neutral. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." She left their presence and headed toward the kitchen.

"Someone's upset," Kuronue laughed and Kurama cursed softly. "This will prove to be an entertaining meal."

XxXxXxX

Kurama sat at the table in the formal dining room followed by Kuronue as Kiko and Miyaki brought in the first course of fruit before sitting down themselves. "I hope you choke on it," Miyaki smiled cheerfully as she placed a plate in front of Kuronue.

"Not as much as I hope you choke on my giant dick," Kuronue replied and received a deadly glare from Kurama. "Kiko," he smiled at the cat, "it's been a while, huh?"

"You're disgusting," Kiko replied sitting next to Miyaki.

"Kurama, how do live with all these angry women?"

"They aren't always angry but you always seem to be around when they are. Miyaki, this is delicious."

"It is your fruit, I only picked it," Miyaki commented as she ate.

"So, Miyaki, I hear you were infected by a love virus," Kuronue commented.

"No thanks to you," Miyaki's expression shifted to a cold one.

"Well, you have to admit I did a pretty good job of hiding it. Even Kurama didn't notice it but I don't blame him. It's not like he's your keeper or anything."

"He's supposed to protect me from you."

"It's not his duty," Kuronue snorted.

"No, but he is my mate. If I had the strength, I would do the same for him."

"Miyaki, you're such a noble child," Kurama smiled, "And you're right, I should have protected you."

"Now kiss and make up," Kuronue demanded before tossing a handful of grapes in his mouth.

Kurama looked to his mate with sincerity but she crossed her arms and looked away. "Miyaki," he cooed.

"Will you attack me again if I don't answer you?" Kiko snickered at her friends question making Kurama glare at her. "Well? Will you?"

"Of course not, Miyaki. I just had a lot on my mind."

"That's your excuse for everything, isn't it?"

"You know me too well," Kurama sighed.

"Sorry but I'm not a naive kit anymore." She rose to clear the table and bring the next course. The rest of the meal went somewhat smoothly: Kurama and Kuronue had they're side conversations that Miyaki was doing all she could to tune out while Kiko rambled on about random topics to distract her. The men, thankfully, ate quickly and the girls left to clean the kitchen.

"She's mad," Kurama sighed as soon as Miyaki left earshot.

"You think?" Kuronue lifted one of his black eyebrows and propped his feet on the table.

"Get your shoes off my table."

"Make me."

"Kuronue, I really don't feel like it."

"Feel like what?" Kuronue asked innocently. Kurama groaned and got up. "Where are you going?"

"To get more tea," he picked up the empty pot.

"I don't want tea," Kuronue whined.

"Then what do you want?" Kurama pause, propped against the doorway.

"You know exactly what I want," the bat smirked, licking his lips.

"To drink, Kuronue," Kurama sounded frustrated with his friend.

"Oh!" the bat acted surprised, "You should be more specific. Anything hard is fine with me."

Kurama rolled his eyes and continued to the kitchen where Miyaki was washing dishes while Kiko dried and put them away. "Do you need something?" Miyaki asked without looking up from her work when he stepped behind her.

"Water, if you don't mind," he smiled and turned on the faucet, filling the pot. He kissed her softly on the cheek and made her recoil from him before he stepped over to the stove. He pulled a bottle of red zinfandel from the wine rack.

"You're drinking?" Miyaki questioned with a bit of a shocked look.

"It's for Kuronue," Kurama chuckled. She smiled softly in reply. "Go to bed after you finish here. I'll clean up the rest."

Kurama returned to the dining room with a fresh pot of tea and the wine bottle and glass. "This is the hardest stuff you have?" Kuronue questioned taking the bottle from his hand. "I might as well stick to the dirt tea you serve."

"You know I don't drink like that anymore; it all starts to taste the same after so long."

Kuronue drank straight from the bottle, ignoring the ornate wine glass Kurama brought for him. "Well, I'm still young and I'm as likely to get drunk off of this as I am to get drunk off of water."

"I wish you would use a glass," Kurama sighed.

"Whatever." Kurama murmured something with a frown on his face. "What was that?"

"Nothing," the fox smiled.

The bat was silent for a second then he jumped onto of the fox. "Tell me what you said," he nipped at the fox's neck, biting through it and drinking its expellant.

"Kuronue, get off of me," Kurama moaned.

"That's not what you said," the bat murmured.

"I said I need older friends and not all these immature brats that I seem to surround myself with!" Kurama shouted at him.

"You need to relax. Want to have sex?"

"Get off me, Kuronue," Kurama pushed the bat off and stood up. "I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay as long as you don't cause any trouble but, if not, go home."

The bat flinted in front of his friend before he was able to leave the room, stopping him in his tracks. He placed his lips against the fox's in a soft kiss. "Goodnight, Kurama," and he was gone.

"Goodnight, Kuronue," Kurama whispered before heading to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

XxXxXxX

Kurama walked into his room expecting to find his little fox curled underneath the sheets, awaiting his arrival but, instead, his bed was empty. He checked the bathroom, no sign of her. The first place he'd normally check was that cat's room but he sensed she wasn't there and continued walking down the hall to her old bedroom. There she was, wrapped in the red Egyptian cotton sheets he got her while trying to gain her affection so long ago. He hadn't been here in a long time, and, by the looks of it, neither had she. The room was covered in a fine layer of dust, fur, and there were spider webs in every corner. _'She hates spiders,'_ he thought and sat on the side of the bed. "The lengths you will go to prove you're mad at me," he sighed pulling the sheets to expose her pale, sleeping face. "We'll you win," he pulled back the sheets enough for him to slip into the bed and wrapped his arms around her slim body. She mumbled a rejection in her sleep and tried to push him away in vain. "Sorry but, you're stuck with me," he whispered and pulled her closer. She slowly gave up and rested her hands against his chest. He soon fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

"Kurama," the young fox murmured when Miyaki awoke covered in the silver hair and white satin sheets of her mate. He hummed a response that vibrated through her because of their closeness and wrapped his legs between hers. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," he muttered into her hair. She smiled, even if he couldn't see it and her fingers intertwined with his that rested on her stomach. He brought her small hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers. There was a small burst of energy he felt inside her but ignored it. "Good morning."

"'Morning," she whispered back.

"What would you like for breakfast?" the male questioned, sitting up.

"You're cooking?" she flipped to her back. "Were in your room," she whispered, "When did that happen?"

"You cooked that huge dinner last night and I couldn't stand sleeping in that lumpy bed all night. I don't know why you would still mate with me after I made you sleep on that for so long."

"It's not that bad, you're just spoiled."

"No one has ever said that to me," he laughed and got out of the bed. She wondered after him to change clothes while he used the restroom. "You look cute today," he commented stepping into the closet with a towel over his hair. His mate always dressed like royalty for no particular reason. He liked that she held herself in high esteem.

Miyaki giggled eyeing his butt, "So do you."

He rang the towel through his dripping hair, "Go away so I can get dressed."

"No, I want to watch." She plopped down in a corner.

"Since when did you become a pervert?" he questioned pulling out a top and a pair of pants.

"It's not perverted if it's your mate," she reasoned. He threw his soaking towel on her as a result. "My kimono!" she shrieked and threw the towel back at him.

He chuckled softly, "I'll get you a new one."

"This one's my favorite," she whined.

"Don't lie. You've never worn that one in your life." She pouted. "Tie this for me," he sat in front of her.

"Do it yourself."

"Why should I when I have someone perfectly capable of doing it for me?" He smiled at her and placed the ends of the belt in her awaiting hands. She easily wrapped it into a small bow and placed her hand on his chest where it rested. "Are you alright?" he asked taking her clawed hand in his own. She nodded and he stood, helping her up. "You never told me what you wanted to eat."

"Whatever you want," both her tiny hands wrapped around his one as he lead her downstairs.

"Then I'll just make tea and toast."

She smiled up at him, "Whatever you want."

XxXxXxX

"Kuronue, you're still here?" Kurama questioned when the bat walked into the kitchen. They were enjoying a quiet breakfast together; even Kiko had yet to show her face that early.

"Yeah. I considered going home but then I realized I really didn't feel like it." He sat across the table from where the two foxes where cuddled next to each other, eating from a single plate.

"That thing was here all night?" Miyaki's face screwed into a scowl.

"Careful what you say little fox. You're weak and under another's protection," Kuronue threatened. Miyaki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Play nice you two," Kurama commented sipping his tea.

"She stared it," Kuronue pouted.

"No, you did!" Miyaki shouted at him.

"I started nothing," he huffed.

"All those years ago when you went out of your way to purposely make my life miserable."

"If you didn't run around in scantly anything, I wouldn't have cared about bothering you so much," he accused.

"I wore clothes!" she shouted back at him.

"Enough!" Kurama shouted at the feuding youngling. "If you want each other so badly, have at it. Whatever will make you two stop."

"Gladly," Kuronue smirked.

The older fox got up from the table and left. "Kurama?" Miyaki questioned and got up to go after him.

"Where do you think you're going, little fox?" Kuronue appeared in front of her, stopping the girl in her tracks. Her ears flattened against her head. "You heard the man. He just gave us permission."

"I don't care. I don't want anything to do with you."

"But you did once," Kuronue smiled. This time she didn't find it adorable.

"Get away from me, Kuronue." She attempted to push passed him but he stood firm. She cocked her head to the side and her eyes narrowed. "You're right; I've never felt more attracted to you then I do right now." Her hand reached up and stroked the side of his face, coxing him to come down to her level. Their eyes met like a long awaited reunion. "Kuronue," the words barely audible to the bat ears as they escaped her parted lips, "stay out of my way," she growled and pushed him away from her with surprising force. "Kurama!" She found him in the garden, giving treats to the dogs. Yemon ran to the girl, ignoring his master's gifts. "Why did you leave me for him to have his way with?"

"I'm tired, Miyaki, of the constant bickering, of being in the middle of all these childish feuds."

"Then why do you punish me when he's the one who started it?"

"Because of that! 'He started it! She started it!'" He mimicked them. "If you don't want to punished, do something about it."

"You know I don't have that kind of power," she countered.

"Then you're just going to have to put up with it."

"Kurama, I am sick and tired of you! We were in love! What happened to it?" She shrieked at her mate.

"We grew apart. It happens," he replied, turning to tend to a wilting plant.

"Yes, it does, but you aren't even trying to fix it. You don't love me at all, do you?"

"Miyaki, I didn't say that…"

"You left me for that bat to have his way with me and not to mention countless other two-faced torture you've put me through over the years!"

"Maybe we should just end this."

"We should," Miyaki agreed. He held out his hand for the necklace but Miyaki shook her head. "As a memory: you'll remember how much you fucked me over and I'll remember to never trust anyone with my heart again."

"Neither of us will be able to mate again," he warned.

"Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it?"

He growled. "Fine! Leave! And you know what? There wasn't another women, it was a man!" He expected shock from the girl but instead received a question: "Is it Kuronue?" He nodded. She looked down then to the demon dog by her side. "Then I hope you two are happy," she smiled that loving innocent smile she was known for and left with Yemon trailing closely behind her. "Kiko!" the girl screamed the second she was out the door.

"What is it?" the cat was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as when she appeared on the staircase, still in her sleeping clothes. "Oh my God! What is that thing?" she shirked at Yemon when she saw the giant black dog for the first time who growled back at her in return.

"Come on. We're leaving." Miyaki headed for the door.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" The cat ran down after her.

"Anywhere but here."

"Huh? Can I at least change first?"

Miyaki stopped and clinched her fist. She turned and her red eyes met the cat's black ones. Kiko was innocent in this. There was no reason to punish her and it seemed to anger the fox more. Then something snapped. Miyaki took a deep breath. She could feel it again except, now it was better! There was so much more of it then she could ever remember. Her power was back. She held her hand up to the cat and an influx of red energy poured though her arm. "There. You've changed."

The cat was now dressed in a black, body hugging outfit. Kiko looked herself over. "I like it."

"Miyaki, was that your energy?" Kurama stepped from the garden; arms crossed trying to hide his surprise, followed by Rei and Noriko. The girl ignored him and continued walking toward the door. "Yemon, come," he commanded to the dog but it turned and growled at his once master, protecting his new one from any possible harm. "You've even managed to turn my own dog against me," Kurama sighed and turned toward the stairs.

"Goodbye, Kurama," Miyaki called over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Miyaki," he replied.

The End

**So yeah…Wow. It's done. I warned you of the not so happy ending. But, yeah…this is awkward; anyway, stay tuned for the final conclusion of Crazy like a Fox but I'm going to mark is as done for now, I guess.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone and putting up with me! I'm a terrible author, I know, but you're all awesome for lying so well about my horrid writing :)**

**Thank you so much and talk to you soon!**

**-leFoxx**


End file.
